Un développement inattendu
by shadowquill17
Summary: Tout va bien pour Scorpius. Ses amis sont géniaux, il est sur le point de demander en mariage sa magnifique petite amie... euh, non? D'un seul coup, tout bascule et Scorpius réalise que sa petite vie parfaite ne l'était en fait pas autant qu'il le croyait... et que ses sentiments pour Rose, sa meilleure amie, sont plus que juste amicaux. "M" parce qu'on ne sait jamais où ça va...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut lecteur! C'est un plaisir de te voir ici... reste un moment, installe-toi confortablement! **

**Ceci est ma toute première fic, alors je t'en prie, sois indulgent et considère mon brûlant désir de te contenter par ce modeste premier chapitre!**

**Bien sûr les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont les créations de la talentueuse JK Rowling! Je tente modestement d'en faire quelque chose de distrayant et satisfaisant pour tous... et si tu prenais la peine de laisser un commentaire, ce serait un geste vraiment - sincèrement - profondément apprécié par la scribouilleuse que je suis.**

**Amuse-toi bien!**

**...**

Lorsque j'entre dans le bar, l'odeur moelleuse du café chaud vient m'envelopper et j'inspire un grand coup, remplissant avec enthousiasme mes poumons de l'atmosphère familière. Je regarde machinalement vers le fond de la salle, mais ils ne sont pas encore là. Je m'approche du bar.

-Comme d'habitude, Scorpius ? me demande la femme ronde et souriante qui se tient derrière.

-Comme d'habitude, Marnie ! je réponds d'un ton enjoué.

J'enlève mon écharpe et mon manteau et m'assois sur une des hautes chaises du bar pendant que Marnie dépose un verre de jus d'orange frais pressé devant moi. En attendant que mes amis me rejoignent, je sirote ma boisson, laissant mes pensées vagabonder librement. Il serait temps que je fasse ma demande à Leila. Cela fait six ans que nous sommes ensemble, et si nous avons traversé des passages difficiles, tout va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Nous sommes encore jeunes, mais je veux épouser la femme de ma vie et vivre avec elle.

_Elle est au fond de la salle, en train d'embrasser un Poufsouffle de 7__ème__ année. D'où je suis je vois parfaitement les mains de ce mec fourrager dans ses boucles sauvages… je pourrais presque sentir son haleine sur mon visage, son souffle dans mon cou… il peut sentir tout ça et pas moi ! Il peut la serrer contre lui, goûter à ces lèvres dont je rêve nuit et jour…_

_-Scorpius ?_

_Je me retourne. Des cheveux noirs et frisés encadrent un visage couleur café au lait. Deux yeux immenses, noirs comme une nuit sans lune, plongent dans les miens. C'est Leila. Elle a un an de plus que moi et comme tous les garçons de Poudlard, je la trouve sublime. Je lui souris._

_-Oui ?_

_-On partage une coupe ?_

_Elle me tend sa coupe de champagne. Assoiffé, je la vide d'un trait. _

_-Tu danses ? demande-t-elle d'un ton presque indifférent en faisant un geste gracieux vers la piste où se balancent quelques couples._

_Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à Rose, mais elle ne semble pas avoir suffisamment léché les amygdales du Poufsouffle._

_-Non, je réponds._

_A peine Leila a-t-elle eu le temps d'arborrer un air déçu que mes lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes. Je serre contre moi son corps doux et souple, cherchant un peu de cette chaleur que je ne recevrai jamais auprès de Rose. Leila me rend mon baiser avec une fougue et une passion surprenantes. Sa langue semble avoir une vie propre, et j'oublie totalement Rose tant que les lèvres de Leila accaparent les miennes._

_Quand je me détache finalement d'elle, j'ai le souffle court. Elle joue avec les cheveux courts dressés sur ma nuque et me regarde par dessous ses longs cils noirs. Je suis comme hypnotisé. Ses lèvres sont pulpeuses, humides et je me trouve incapable de résister : je plonge à nouveau vers la bouche de Leila et l'embrasse comme un noyé avalerait une goulée d'air, tout en l'entraînant vers le dortoir._

-J'y crois pas, encore avec ton jus d'orange ! s'exclame une voix masculine derrière moi, interrompant brutalement le cours de mes souvenirs de Poudlard.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Et comme je m'y attendais, la personne qui s'assoit à côté de moi deux secondes plus tard n'est autre qu'Albus Potter, mon meilleur ami.

-Tu sais bien que Leila ne veut pas que je boive d'alcool, Al.

Il me tapote le bras avec compassion.

-Mon pauvre Scorpius, me plaint-il. Cette fille va finir par te tuer, moi je te le dis.

-C'est ça, rigole ! Mais rappelle-moi qui est le célibataire ici, Al ?

Albus ne relève pas et fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais il prend un air tragique et porte théâtralement une main à son cœur.

-Comment nous, pauvres célibataires, pouvons-nous ne pas nous sentir seuls et abandonnés lorsque votre bonheur de couple nous foudroie à chacun de vos regards énamourés et passablement…

Il s'interrompt, cherchant le mot exact.

-Niais ? fait une voix amusée derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons tous les deux et Albus se lève aussitôt pour aller étreindre sa chère cousine, j'ai nommé la magnifique Rose Weasley.

-Tu exagères, je souris en la serrant moi aussi dans mes bras. Ce que je vis avec Leila est loin d'être niais.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais l'amour est niais, rétorque-t-elle. Ce n'est pas personnel, ajoute-t-elle ensuite avec un regard malicieux.

Je lâche un petit gloussement. J'ai toujours fait semblant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Leila n'aime pas mes amis, mais je sais que si je ne connaissais pas Rose et son mépris pour le romantisme écoeurant, Albus et son comportement si singulier… j'aurais peur. Nous allons nous installer au fond de la salle, à notre table attitrée, et la serveuse arrive aussitôt pour prendre les commandes de mes amis.

-Un sorbet gingembre avec une boule de glace pour moi, merci, dit Rose sans même regarder la carte.

-Un whisky Pur Feu pour moi, continue Albus avec un clin d'œil.

-Vos amis ne sont pas encore arrivés ? demande la serveuse en griffonant sur son carnet.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder, répond Rose d'une voix douce.

Je crois que la serveuse lui fait un peu pitié. Il faut dire qu'elle paraît assez limitée: depuis 2 ans que nous venons chaque semaine dans ce café, elle n'a pas réussi à se souvenir de nos commandes, qui pourtant ne changent jamais ! Elle s'éloigne, sa queue de cheval blonde se balançant dans son dos. Albus commence à nous parler de sa formation de Guérisseur à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Apparemment son mentor lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais Albus a quand même réussi à repérer une jolie interne dans le même couloir que lui. Il nous parle de ses plans pour la faire tomber dans ses bras, en passant par le classique café jusqu'au sauvetage d'un blessé devant ses yeux.

Je ne donne pas deux semaines à la principale concernée pour craquer. Quand il veut, Albus peut vraiment faire des ravages. Il se sert de ses yeux verts Potter avec discrétion mais un succès assuré. Rose, à côté de moi, a l'air de penser à la même chose. Elle donne une tape sur l'épaule de son cousin.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à te caser, monsieur le tombeur ?

Albus ouvre des yeux étonnés.

-Je ne suis pas un tombeur ! J'aime les femmes, c'est tout.

Rose hausse un sourcil sceptique tandis que la serveuse revient avec les commandes et les dépose sur la petite table.

-_Toutes_ les femmes, précise Albus en lui lançant un sourire séducteur.

La jeune fille se trouble légèrement et s'éloigne à nouveau.

-Et puis comparé à James, je suis un moine, reprend Albus comme si de rien n'était.

Rose fait la moue. C'est vrai que le frère aîné d'Albus enchaîne les conquêtes avec une remarquable facilité. Même à Poudlard, je ne me rappelle pas d'une seule fille n'ayant aucun lien de parenté avec James qui n'ait pas dit qu'elle le trouvait à son goût.

-Et toi ? je demande à Rose tandis que la serveuse apporte les boissons. Toujours avec Oliver ?

-Qui ça ? demande-t-elle d'un air distrait en remuant sa paille dans son sorbet.

J'échange un regard avec Albus.

-Euh, Oliver, tu sais… tu nous parlais de lui la semaine passée…

-C'est fini, fait Rose en faisant machinalement bouffer ses cheveux roux. C'était un gros con.

-Ah.

Je n'insiste pas. Je sais que Rose n'aime pas que l'on parle de sa vie privée. Il y un petit silence brutalement interrompu par l'arrivée bruyante des deux derniers membres de la bande. Kendra se pose lourdement sur la chaise à côté de moi, tandis que son petit-ami Nathan s'assoit entre elle et Rose.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais… commence Kendra avec un regard pétillant.

Albus lève les yeux de son whisky, Rose arbore un air amusé. Je me tourne pour mieux voir Kendra, qui brandit sa main à laquelle brille une ravissante petite pierre précieuse.

-On va se marier ! annonce-t-elle en souriant d'un air éclatant.

Rose pousse une légère exclamation et se lève aussitôt pour prendre Kendra dans ses bras. Elle rient et font de petits sauts de joie, collées l'une à l'autre. Du côté masculin, les réactions sont moins frivoles mais aussi ravies.

-Félicitations, mon vieux ! clame Albus en serrant le bras de Nathan par dessus la table. T'as pris la bonne décision, c'est pas le genre de fille qu'on laisse filer !

Nathan a l'air ébloui par son propre bonheur, et je lui tape joyeusement dans le dos.

-Bravo, je suis fier de vous, j'affirme avec un immense sourire. Tu lui as proposé quand ?

-Hier soir, répond Nathan, les yeux brillants. Elle n'a même pas répondu, elle a juste sauté dans mes bras en pleurant de joie.

-C'est beau l'amour, commente Albus en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

Quand je rentre à l'appartement ce soir-là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au prochain mariage de Nathan et Kendra. Rose sera le témoin de Kendra, Albus et moi seront les témoins de Nathan… Ce qu'ils ont, est-ce que je le veux avec Leila ? Bien sûr. Alors il faut que…

-Scorpius, tu es rentré ?

La voix de Leila interrompt mes pensées. J'adore quand elle débarque sans prévenir chez moi, pour m'attendre à la fin de la journée. Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Leila est assise sur une chaise, elle a la tête penchée et ses boucles dégagent sa nuque. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser à ce moment précis… Je m'approche d'elle et embrasse sa nuque, sa mâchoire, son cou...

-Je me disais… je commence. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble…

Elle pousse un soupir.

-Tu crois pas qu'on devrait passer… à la vitesse supérieure ?

Elle détourne son visage de mes lèvres.

-Scorpius, il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle soudain d'une voix neutre.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je m'assois lentement en face d'elle.

Leila vrille son regard sombre dans le mien.

-Si c'est pour la soirée de Corinne, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé…

-C'est fini.

Attends… qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

-Qu…quoi ? je bafouille.

-Je te quitte, Scorpius.

-Mais… mais pourquoi ?

-Notre couple ne tient plus qu'à un fil, et ce fil, c'est toi. Tu te convaincs toi-même que tout est pour le mieux, mais tu ne te rends même pas compte de la réalité!

-Et c'est quoi cette réalité ? je croasse.

-Il n'y a plus aucune passion entre nous. Plus aucun amour. Tu me touches à peine et…

J'y crois pas.

-On fait l'amour quatre fois par semaine ! je m'indigne. Encore avant-hier, tu me disais que tu m'aimais !

Je me souviens nettement de Leila, gémissant sous moi, ses cheveux humides, me suppliant de continuer. Elle rougit. Apparemment, elle aussi se souvient.

-Ce n'étaient que des mots, fait-elle avec un regard presque suppliant.

Elle baisse les yeux.

-Je t'ai aimé, Scorpius. Vraiment aimé. Mais on ne vit pas ensemble, et en ce moment tu as toujours l'air… je ne sais pas… ailleurs.

-Mais je t'aime encore, moi ! je proteste vivement. Je t'aime, Leila, tu ne peux pas partir…

-Je crois que tu veux m'aimer, Scorpius, c'est très différent.

Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? Je suis absolument fou d'elle ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle !

-Je…

-Je ne te demande pas la permission, Scorpius. Je pars. J'ai préféré te prévenir.

Elle se lève dignement et part sans un mot. J'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer et le silence reprend possession de mon appartement. Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Comment Leila a-t-elle pu décider de partir ? Et moi qui croyais qu'elle m'aimait… je me sens seul, abandonné… je me sens célibataire.

**...**

**Alors, généreux lecteur? Les aléas du malheureux Scorpius te touchent-ils? **

**Brûles-tu d'envie de découvrir la suite? Qu'aimerais-tu y voir?**

**J'espère que ça t'a plu, si oui, ou si non, laisse un commentaire!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cher lecteur, **

**Nous revoilà réunis, pour mon plus grand plaisir! Des retrouvailles que j'ai (je l'admets volontiers et avec un léger mais charmant rougissement) un peu forcées en postant aussi vite... mais ton attention m'est trop précieuse, cher/chère ami(e)! Alors, impatiente de me soumettre à nouveau à ton jugement infaillible, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire...**

**A nouveau, je te souhaite une excellente lecture, et te prie de le faire savoir, à moi ou à d'autres, si jamais tu apprécies mon travail.**

**...**

Le lendemain, je suis sur le pas de la porte de Leila, et elle se tient devant moi, les bras croisés.

-C'est un autre homme, c'est ça ? je beugle. Tu as un amant ? Tu m'as trompé ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ! Si tu n'as pas été…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous les mecs, à toujours penser qu'on vous quitte pour quelqu'un d'autre ? S'emporte Leila, quittant son air ennuyé et décroisant les bras. Je te quitte parce que notre couple ne marche plus, pas parce que j'aime un autre homme !

Je l'attrape par le bras et l'attire contre moi.

-Leila, reviens, je t'en supplie, je lui chuchote à l'oreille. Tu me manques. Ton sourire me manque, ton odeur me manque… Reviens, je t'en prie.

J'embrasse ses cheveux avec l'impression douloureuse que c'est la dernière fois.

-Je t'aime encore…

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mais c'est trop tard, fait Leila en se dégageant de mon étreinte.

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache un oeil.

-Tu as eu tout ton temps pour me dire toutes ces choses, maintenant c'est trop tard.

Et elle me claque la porte au nez. Je reste là, hébété, malheureux… elle rouvre la porte et je sens mon cœur bondir de joie, mais elle jette un sac de sport à mes pieds.

-Tiens, tu avais oublié ça chez moi.

Et elle referme la porte, sans plus d'égard pour mes sentiments piétinés et mon cœur déchiqueté.

...

-J'ai du mal à le croire… murmure Albus, les sourcils froncés.

Le sac de sport est à mes pieds, nous sommes chez Albus. Nathan et Kendra ne sont pas là, trop occupés à préparer leurs noces, mais c'est presque mieux. Leur présence ne ferait que me rappeler tout ce que j'aurais pu avoir avec Leila… j'aurais peur de fondre en larmes. Je suis anéanti et Rose est assise à côté de moi, sur le confortable canapé d'Albus.

-C'est difficile à croire, dit à nouveau Albus, assis en face de nous dans son fauteuil en cuir, ses longues jambes croisées devant lui.

Rose lui jette un regard agacé et me prend soudain par les épaules.

-Ça va aller, Scorpius. Elle va changer d'avis, tu vas voir.

-Je me sens comme une merde, je geins. Je suis nul. Je suis moche, je suis un mauvais coup, je suis con… je ne la méritais pas, de toute façon !

Mais Rose m'arrête dans mes jérémiades. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains.

-Scorpius, dit-elle. Scorpius.

J'évite son regard, mais je l'entends quand même.

-Tu es beau, fait-elle d'une voix douce.

Je fais mine de ne pas l'écouter et je me détourne, mais elle attire ma tête à nouveau vers elle.

-Ecoute-moi… reprend-elle. Tu es beau. Tu es intelligent. Tu es drôle, tu es attentionné.

Elle prend une brève inspiration, comme pour ménager son suspense.

-Tu es sexy.

Sa tentative pour me remonter le moral est la chose la plus adorable qu'on ait jamais faite pour moi... je lève les yeux et croise son regard bleu, magnétique. La conviction que je vois dans ses yeux est contagieuse.

-Tu es un homme formidable, Scorpius, continue-t-elle avec fermeté. En revanche je ne peux pas dire si tu es un bon coup, mais…

-Moi je peux, fait Albus en levant une main comme un écolier.

J'esquisse un sourire tandis que Rose lève les yeux au plafond, amusée.

...

Il faut que je tourne la page, parce que Leila l'a bel et bien tournée, malgré ce que me disaient mes amis. Elle ne répond pas à mes lettres, elle ne vient pas m'ouvrir quand je frappe à sa porte pendant des heures... elle est venue récupérer ses affaires chez moi pendant que j'étais au travail et elle a laissé la clé que je lui avais confiée sous le pot de fleurs. Dans le genre « laisse-moi tranquille, tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie », on fait difficilement mieux.

Mes deux meilleurs amis essayent de me changer les idées. Ce soir ils ont prévu de m'emmener dans une fête que donne une des amies de Rose pour son anniversaire. Albus est convaincu qu'avec des filles et de l'alcool je me sentirai tout de suite mieux. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire que la seule chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment, c'est d'être seul chez moi avec du bourbon et un disque d'Adèle, mais Rose, qui a bien compris, m'a promis que nous ne resterions pas trop longtemps.

Quand nous arrivons à la soirée, l'ambiance est déjà électrique. Les filles se déhanchent au milieu de la piste et les mecs les serrent de près, leur verre de punch à la main. La musique me donne tout de suite mal à la tête et je vais m'asseoir à une des tables qui bordent la piste de danse. Rose me suit et s'assoit en face de moi, tandis qu'Albus s'élance sur le dance-floor. Une fille brune et élancée s'approche au bout de quelques minutes, le regard enflammé. Je la regarde promener ses doigts moites sur mon avant-bras, mais je n'entends pas ce qu'elle me dit. Je n'essaye même pas. La fille tente encore un petit moment de retenir mon attention, mais elle se rend vite compte que ça ne vaut pas le coup et s'éloigne vers une autre table où un bel italien lui fait de l'oeil. Rose m'observe d'un air à la fois désolé et désapprobateur, et reste patiemment à mes côtés pendant que je déprime sur la nullité totale de ma vie, dans un vacarme synthétique à rendre sourd un rhinocéros adulte. Au bout de vingt minutes à noyer mon ennui dans café sur café, je me penche vers Rose.

-C'est nul, on y va ?

Elle jette un coup d'œil dans la salle, puis hoche la tête. Je lui offre mon bras et nous sortons. L'air frais de la nuit me fait l'effet d'une gifle après la chaleur moite de la salle. Rose s'adosse au mur et rajuste sa robe. Je la regarde faire, amusé. Ça me fait toujours quelque chose de voir une femme remettre ses vêtements ou sa coiffure en place. Comme si j'accédais à une part de son intimité. C'est étrange, ça ne m'avait jamais fait cela avec Rose.

Je la raccompagne chez elle et nous nous quittons en bas de son immeuble. Et soudain, quand elle me fait la bise, un souvenir me revient à l'esprit. Comme une impression, une saveur…

_Je regarde Rose de loin. Ma meilleure amie. La femme de ma vie. Avec un autre. Elle l'embrasse, lui mordille l'oreille, le laisse humer ses cheveux… il ne mesure pas sa chance, bien sûr. Et moi je suis là, je la connais mieux que personne, mais elle ne me voit pas. Elle me considère comme son frère. Je suis fou de Rose Weasley, ma meilleure amie…_

Je reviens à la réalité brusquement. Rose entre dans le hall de son immeuble et me fait un petit signe de la main derrière la porte en verre. Je lui souris, encore troublé. J'ai aimé Rose Weasley ? A Poudlard ? Mais j'ai toujours été fou de Leila…

-Tu te trompes… sussure une petite voix à mon oreille. Tu as toujours été fou de Rose, pas de Leila ! Rappelle-toi…

La réalité me frappe comme un hippogriffe au galop. Rose et sa crinière de boucles rousses. Rose et son parfum d'été… Je me souviens d'avoir éprouvé des sentiments pour elle, il y a très, très longtemps… mais ce n'était qu'un passage avant de rencontrer Leila. Non ?

Non !

Cette fois, la voix n'est plus. Je discute avec moi-même. Mais elle avait raison… je voulais tellement fort aimer Leila que j'ai réussi à me convaincre moi-même que je voulais passer ma vie avec elle ! C'est un truc de dément… alors pendant tout ce temps j'étais amoureux de Rose ? Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus. Est-ce que j'étais jaloux quand elle avait un nouveau copain ? Je ne crois pas… mais bon, je n'avais jamais vraiment le temps d'être jaloux, elle rompait tellement vite…

Merlin… j'ai passé six ans de ma vie à dépenser toute mon énergie à me convaincre que j'aimais Leila. Et ça n'a même pas marché, Leila m'a quitté. D'ailleurs, si elle ne m'avait pas quitté, je serais toujours persuadé que je l'aime à la folie !

Mais Rose… est-ce que je l'aime encore ?

Non, non. C'est ma meilleure amie. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

Je me sens vraiment bizarre maintenant. Je viens de voir s'effondrer une des seules choses dont j'étais absolument sûr : mon amour pour Leila. Et je viens aussi de voir renaître un amour dont j'avais enfoui l'existence au plus profond de moi-même…

Je me sens lâche. Par peur de souffrir, j'ai fui. Je me suis menti à moi-même, j'ai menti à Leila… quatre ans, bon sang ! Etonnant qu'elle m'ait quitté, quand même. Mon jeu d'acteur avait convaincu tout le monde, moi le premier… mais Leila a dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette relation.

C'est pathétique. Je suis pathétique.

Et je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis.

...

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille dans mon lit, je tends machinalement la main vers Leila... et ne touche que du vide. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, et soudain tout me revient en tête, comme chaque jour depuis que c'est arrivé : Leila m'a quitté sans un regard en arrière.

Je suis célibataire.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, une nouvelle constatation vient s'ajouter aux précédentes...

Je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie, Rose Weasley.

Je me redresse dans mon lit, choqué. Comment ai-je pu laisser la situation devenir aussi compliquée ? Je me force à me lever et titube, hagard, jusqu'à la salle de bains. Le miroir me renvoie une image échevelée, ahurie, à dix mille lieues du moi fier et propret d'il y a quelques jours. J'en suis à ce point déprimant de mon observation de ma propre personne quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Je me traîne sans grand enthousiasme jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre lentement, seulement pour laisser un Albus débordant d'énergie s'engouffrer à l'intérieur et sa cousine se glisser à sa suite pour me faire la bise.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand ses lèvres touchent ma joue, savourant le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Elle ne remarque heureusement rien et part en direction du salon tout en enlevant distraitement sa veste en cuir. Je déglutis en la voyant se déhancher pour s'en détacher. Ses longs cheveux roux cascadent en boucles dans le creux de son dos et elle se penche en avant pour enlever ses talons, comme à chaque fois qu'elle vient chez moi. La vue de ses fesses rondes et fermes moulées dans son jean sombre me donne soudain le vertige. Sa chute de reins a-t-elle toujours été aussi magnifique ou...

-Bien sûr qu'elle a toujours été magnifique, persifle la même petite voix qu'hier avec un sourire moqueur dans la voix. C'est Rose!

En effet, c'est Rose. Et rien que le fait d'associer son nom avec de telles observations anatomiques me fait rougir. Enfin, Rose se redresse, complètement inconsciente du nouvel effet qu'elle produit sur moi, pose ses chaussures près du porte-manteau et va tranquillement s'asseoir à côté d'Albus sur mon canapé. La seule idée qu'ils puissent se rendre compte de ce que je ressens désormais fait palpiter mon coeur. Je passe la langue sur mes lèvres desséchées, inquiet. Je ne veux surtout pas avoir à me trahir...

-Tu viens Malefoy? s'enquiert Albus depuis le salon.

Je ferme les yeux, compte jusqu'à trois, et, tentant de composer un air décontracté sur mon visage tendu, je quitte l'entrée pour aller les rejoindre dans le salon.

C'est parti.

**...**

**Alors, lecteur adoré? Sentiments? Ressentis? Commentaires? Requêtes? Dis-moi tout de que tu penses...**

**(je crois que pour éviter désormais les ajouts gênants de "e" entre parenthèses et de formes nominales au féminin, je m'en tiendrai à un plus classique "cher ami" ou "cher lecteur"... eh oui, par flemme il semblerait que je me laisse gagner par la misogynie ambiante... si tu dois protester, crie dans une review et je t'entendrai.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici, cher lecteur, le troisième chapitre de cette histoire, que tu as - j'espère - impatiemment attendu.**

**Amuse-toi bien!**

**...**

Je rejoins mes amis dans mon petit salon, et m'assois lourdement sur mon fauteuil attitré, les bras paresseusement posés sur les accoudoirs. Quand je lève les yeux, Albus et Rose me regardent tous les deux, une étrange expression sur leurs visages.

-Quoi? je demande, surpris.

Ils échangent un regard entendu.

-Tu n'as rien à dire? demande Rose d'un ton calme.

Mon dieu, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point sa voix était douce et rauque... un frisson court le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Euh, comme quoi? je dis en m'efforçant de ne pas balbutier.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, moi... fait Albus avec un petit geste dérisoire de la main. Peut-être quelque chose comme… une longue complainte pathétique sur ta malchance, la cruauté de la vie et l'injustice de l'univers en général? tente-t-il d'un air clairement moqueur.

Je le regarde une seconde, perplexe. A ses côtés, Rose semble elle aussi attendre quelque chose. Ses lèvres sont ourlées dans une courbe presque inquiète, et pleines et roses et...

-Non? insiste Albus, me ramenant à la réalité.

Je secoue la tête, troublé.

-Parfait, lâche-t-il soudain d'un ton abrupt en se frottant les mains d'un air lubrique.

Son corps se penche un peu plus avant, dans ma direction. Il arbore un air proprement machiavélique, une étincelle inquiétante dansant dans son regard.

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses, alors.

-Que…

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Rose, mais celle-ci a l'air amusé de ceux qui savent ce qui se passe. Je reviens à Albus et à son expression volontairement perverse, et je comprends.

-Non, je martèle d'une voix qui sonne misérable même à mes propres oreilles.

-Oh si, balaye Albus, les yeux brillants de malice. Mon vieux, toi…

Il prend une voix volontairement dramatique.

-Tu as besoin de sexe, annonce-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi.

Je regarde vers Rose d'un air alarmé, mais elle secoue la tête, l'air de dire qu'elle ne peut absolument pas m'aider. Cependant son expression profondément réjouie me laisse à penser qu'elle n'en a pas envie non plus…

-Je vais très bien, je proteste faiblement.

-Que tu crois, s'exclame Albus en agitant le doigt comme si j'étais un petit garçon pris en flagrant délit la main dans le pot à biscuits. Mais bientôt, le manque d'exercice physique te fera perdre la tête et tu ne seras vite plus qu'une loque molle et désespérée…

-Je ne suis pas à ce point-là dépendant du sexe, Al, je dis posément.

-Et qui es-tu pour te prétendre au-dessus de tes besoins naturels, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Tout homme a des pulsions, et même ta froideur de sang-pur hautain et supérieur ne peut t'en protéger…

Je sens mon cerveau batailler pour empêcher mes yeux de se tourner vers Rose, mais je sens son regard sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le sujet soit abordé devant elle, entre toutes…

-Ҫa ne t'a jamais gêné avant… sussure la petite voix dans mon oreille.

-Oui mais maintenant ce n'est pas pareil, je rétorque mentalement.

-Ah non ?

-Argh, tu le sais très bien, espèce de sadique, je gronde d'un air furieux.

-Voilàààà, là je retrouve mon Scorpius! se réjouit Albus en tapant dans ses mains comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Je réalise, mortifié, que je viens de parler à haute voix.

-C'est entendu alors. On va te trouver un bon petit coup, et ensuite tout ira mieux et tu redeviendras notre Scorpius d'avant, irritablement parfait et heureux!

Je me tais.

-Il faut que j'y aille, annonce soudain Rose en regardant sa montre. J'ai un rencard et je suis déjà en retard.

Elle se lève du canapé et je l'imite sans y penser. Je meurs d'envie de lui demander de poser un lapin à l'imbécile qui l'attend, mais ma gorge est trop nouée et je reste debout là, immobile et empoté.

Rose n'a rien remarqué, elle fait une bise à son cousin, s'avance vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue aussi, et sort du salon.

-A plus, les gars! lance sa voix enjouée depuis l'entrée. Tenez-moi au courant de l'évolution du plan cul!

Albus glousse et moi-même je retiens un sourire; il n'y a que Rose pour dire ça. La porte de l'appartement claque et je me rassois lentement dans mon fauteuil. Albus me regarde soudain intensément.

-Tu es partant pour mon idée, pas vrai ? demande-t-il abruptement.

Je ne réponds pas.

-Je pense vraiment que ça pourrait t'aider à surmonter ce que tu traverses, reprend-il. Tu as besoin de réaliser qu'il y a d'autres femmes que Leila dehors, des femmes qui ne demandent qu'à te rencontrer.

Une, je corrige mentalement.

-Alors maintenant, continue-t-il en se levant, je veux que tu te prépares à faire bonne impression. Tu vas te laver, te raser, te débarrasser de ce t-shirt immonde et t'appliquer à retrouver le beau gosse en toi, le beau gosse que tu es depuis Poudlard.

-Mon t-shirt est immonde?

Il lève les yeux au ciel, l'air proprement scandalisé.

-Scorpius, soupire-t-il, si tu crois que je n'ai pas reconnu le t-shirt des Bizarr' Sisters que tu portais déjà en quatrième année...

Je jette un coup d'oeil sur mon t-shirt. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu défraîchi, mais de là à dire qu'il est immonde...

-Parce que là, sans vouloir t'offenser, s'excuse-t-il en faisant un geste qui englobe toute ma personne, tu ressembles à Martin.

-Qui ? dis-je sans comprendre.

-Le clochard qui crèche devant ma porte d'entrée.

-Oh.

-Alors, compris ? Tu dois te sortir de cette mauvaise passe, Scorp'. Et pour ça, je ne vois pas de meilleur moyen que d'agir exactement comme d'habitude, et de sortir un peu pour te distraire.

-Entendu… je lâche d'une voix lasse.

-Parfait.

Albus me serre brièvement l'épaule.

-Il y a une soirée demain au Magical, m'informe-t-il en s'éloignant vers l'entrée. Ca me semble être l'endroit idéal pour commencer ta remise en condition.

Je rigole doucement.

-Alors fais-toi tout beau et prépare-toi à faire tourner les têtes !

La porte se ferme derrière lui. Je soupire et me frotte la mâchoire, pour me rappeler qu'une barbe de trois jours s'y est installée.

Ok, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Première étape, rasage intensif.

Deuxième étape...

Ce t-shirt va aux ordures.

...

Quand Albus me voit arriver au Magical - rasé de frais, mes cheveux blond pâle soigneusement coiffés en arrière pour un look volontairement "jeune cadre richissime et inatteignable", ma chemise blanche choisie expressément pour faire ressortir mes yeux et ouverte juste ce qu'il faut pour laisser apparaître un bout de gorge pâle -, il m'adresse un grand sourire derrière ses deux pouces levés en signe d'appréciation. J'arrive vers lui, mes mains enfoncées nonchalamment dans mes poches, faisant de mon mieux pour éviter que ma gêne transparaisse.

-Bravo Scorp'! s'exclame Albus en me donnant une grande claque dans le dos. Là je te retrouve!

Je tousse légèrement.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, je ne peux que rétorquer.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de mentir; Albus porte un jean sombre et une chemise vert foncé qui, il le sait, le mettent parfaitement en valeur.

-Maintenant, place à l'action, déclare-t-il sans plus attendre en me poussant vers l'entrée du club.

Le vigile nous laisse passer sans question - ce que je trouve toujours étrangement réconfortant - et nous pénétrons dans le coeur de l'activité de la soirée. Une vague de chaleur humaine et de musique m'enveloppe, tandis que je promène un regard acéré autour de moi. La lumière est tamisée, mais pas assez pour empêcher les gens de se voir, et les couleurs des murs et du décor sont chaudes mais pas étouffantes. Je décide que cet endroit doit être relativement agréable, pour peu que l'on se trouve en bonne compagnie. Et justement, voici que quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule.

-Rose!

Je lui fais la bise d'un geste machinal.

-Je ne savais pas que tu venais...

-Oui, eh bien, dit-elle en riant, mon rencard n'était pas exactement satisfaisant...

Je la regarde de haut en bas; elle est très peu maquillée, mais ses joues sont déjà rougies par la chaleur de la salle, et ses yeux bleus brillent d'excitation. Ses longs cheveux sont dénoués et tombent en boucles sauvages sur ses épaules nues, constellées de taches de rousseur. Elle porte une petite robe bleu pervenche qui serre sa taille et ses hanches avant de s'évaser en retombant... pas très bas. Je vois ses cuisses pâles se dévoiler au gré des mouvements du tissu souple, et mes paumes sont moites, d'un seul coup. Je déglutis.

-Je vais nous... hum, nous chercher des verres, je dis en choisissant la première excuse pour filer.

Il faut que je me contrôle un peu, bon sang. C'est de Rose qu'on parle, quand même! Je ne peux pas me permettre de la reluquer comme ça, à deux pas de son cousin et mon meilleur ami... encore qu'elle serait parfaitement capable de me remettre à ma place sans l'aide d'Albus.

Gloups. Cette pensée est effrayante.

-Trois verres de punch, je commande au bar.

En attendant les boissons, je regarde tranquillement autour de moi, remontant distraitement les manches de ma chemise pour les rouler autour de mes avant-bras. Rose s'est installée à une table avec Albus, et ils rient ensemble. Je sens soudain un regard s'appesantir sur moi, et mes yeux se tournent vers la provenance de la sensation. Je croise une paire d'yeux clairs qui se plantent dans les miens avec un brin de ce que je perçois être de la provocation. J'envoie un petit sourire à la propriétaire des yeux insistants, histoire de ne pas être impoli, mais je ne soutiens pas son regard. Le barman pose les verres sur le bar derrière moi; je me tourne pour les caler entre mes doigts et je repars vers mes amis en faisant attention de ne rien renverser.

-Le voilà, le héros du jour, s'exclame Albus en se poussant un peu pour me faire une place.

Nous sommes tous debout autour de la table, un haut meuble de designer, fin et métallique, visiblement pas conçu pour être entouré de confortables fauteuils. Je pose les verres sur la table et Rose prend le sien.

-Comment trouves-tu Scorpius ce soir, ma chère cousine? demande Albus en me serrant contre lui par l'épaule. Il a fait un effort et ça se voit, tu n'es pas d'accord?

Rose prend une gorgée de son punch en détaillant ma tenue, ses yeux se promenant un peu partout avant de descendre vers mon pantalon. Je me sens rougir.

-Très bon choix, la chemise, Scorp', approuve-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Mon estomac fait un saut périlleux.

-Nous avons l'appréciation favorable du public féminin, notre candidat peut maintenant entrer dans le jeu! clame Albus d'une voix de commentateur de Quidditch.

Je soupire, faussement excédé, et il m'ébouriffe les cheveux avec affection.

-Elles n'ont aucune chance contre tes habiletés sournoises de petit serpent, Scorpius, chuchote-t-il, penché sur la table dans une pose de conspirateur.

Justement, la fille qui me regardait tout à l'heure nous a perçus et marche vers notre table.

-Oh oh, lâche Albus dans un souffle, déjà une touche, mon poulain?

La fille s'arrête juste devant moi, à côté de Rose. Mauvais calcul car elle ne tient pas la comparaison, mais je lui conçois tout de même qu'elle est très jolie. Son visage forme un doux ovale, entouré de cheveux sombres et lisses qui caressent ses épaules menues à chaque mouvement de la tête. Ses grands yeux maquillés de noir me fixent avec un intérêt non-dissimulé.

-Salut, dit-elle, je m'appelle Diana.

Première surprise, sa voix est étonnamment agréable; plutôt grave, légèrement rauque, avec cette touche enrouée caractéristique des fumeurs.

-Je t'ai vu de là-bas et je me demandais si tu voulais danser? continue-t-elle en allant droit au but.

Bizarrement, tout le trip des filles qui invitent les garçons n'est pas ma tasse de thé, mais je me force à ne pas me sentir repoussé par son approche audacieuse. Je lui adresse un sourire que j'espère charmant, mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de décider de ma prochaine action, Albus me prend par le cou.

-Il adorerait danser, pas vrai Scorpius? répond-il à ma place. Il n'y a pas trente secondes il me disait justement à quel point il aimait cette chanson, c'est drôle, non?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il en fait trop, la fille va prendre ses jambes à son coup, c'est évident. Mais au contraire, cette dernière a l'air ravie.

-C'est vrai? Moi aussi, j'adore cette chanson! se réjouit-elle avec un sourire engageant dans ma direction.

Je tends l'oreille. Je n'ai jamais entendu cette chanson de ma vie - un mélange dégoulinant de sons électroniques et de voix nasillarde, et je prie immédiatement pour ne plus jamais avoir à l'écouter après ce soir.

-Quel heureux hasard! continue Albus, toujours dans son numéro de publicitaire pour agence matrimoniale.

Il me pousse fermement vers la fille - dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom.

-Allez, Scorpius, je sais que tu en as envie!

Il se penche vers la fille, feignant de la prendre à part.

-Il est un peu timide, il faut le mettre en confiance, lui dit-il d'une voix basse, comme s'il partageait le secret le mieux gardé au monde.

La fille sourit encore plus largement et sans attendre plus longtemps me prend par la main pour me guider vers la piste de danse. Je la suis mollement et me laisse faire quand elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour se serrer contre moi. Mes propres mains vont se poser sur sa taille, et je regarde les autres couples pendant que nous tournons lentement. Soudain, mes yeux se posent sur la table de Rose et Albus; ce dernier a disparu, mais un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand et musclé, a pris sa place et est en train de parler à Rose. Ses coudes sont posés sur la table et il la regarde dans les yeux pendant qu'elle sirote son verre d'un air amusé. Il la drague, le salaud! Mes doigts se crispent sur la taille de la fille - qui semble condamnée à être désignée ainsi puisque son nom m'échappe -, et je serre les dents. Au premier signe de rejet de la part de Rose, je l'attrape par la peau du cou et je le balance dehors sans plus de ménagement.

Malheureusement, sitôt que j'ai pris cette décision, je me rends compte que Rose n'a pas l'air ennuyée du tout. Elle regarde l'homme par-dessous ses cils, papillonnant d'un air séducteur, sa jambe nue dangereusement proche du genou de mon rival. Mon coeur se décroche de ma poitrine et s'écrase sur mon estomac. Hypnotisé et horrifié à la fois, je ne les quitte pas des yeux, regardant Rose tendre une main gracieuse vers le bras de l'homme pour le caresser sensuellement.

-Ҫa ne va pas? demande soudain une voix sous mon menton, me ramenant à la réalité.

Je baisse les yeux pour voir que la fille me regarde d'un air perplexe.

-Hein? Quoi, non, tout va très bien, je réponds distraitement.

-Vraiment? Parce que ça fait une minute que tu n'as pas bougé, note-t-elle d'un ton vexé.

-Ah bon?

Eh bien je ne vais pas continuer à ne rien faire, merci.

-Euh, désolé, je dois y aller, je balbutie, euh...

-Diana, complète la fille, l'irritation teintant ses iris d'une lueur inquiétante.

Eh bien voilà au moins un problème en moins pour me garder éveillé la nuit!

-Désolé, Diana, je m'excuse sincèrement, je vais te laisser et, hum... bonne fin de soirée!

Et je la plante au milieu de la piste de danse, fendant la foule dans la direction opposée à Rose et son prétendant. Je passe en coup de vent au vestiaire, récupère mon manteau et sort précipitamment du club. Je me retrouve dans la rue, tout seul et un peu honteux de m'être ainsi laissé emporté par mes émotions et d'avoir offensé une pauvre fille qui n'y était pour rien, mais conscient que si j'étais resté là j'aurais fini par aller casser la gueule au type qui parlait à Rose. J'inspire avec gratitude l'air frais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé des heures dans cette salle alors que j'y ai vraiment passé moins d'une heure. Les mains dans les poches, je m'éloigne sur le chemin qui mène à mon appartement, avec l'intention de ruminer ma colère envers ce type et d'imaginer toutes sortes de tortures inventives que je pourrais expérimenter sur lui si je l'avais sous la main en cet instant. Alors que je suis en train de me complaire dans la vision de lui beuglant tandis que je lui balance des seaux de Veracrasses à la figure, j'entends qu'on appelle mon nom.

Je me retourne, surpris. Rose est en train de courir vers moi, à petits pas à cause de ses talons vertigineux, ses cheveux volant de part et d'autre de son visage. Je m'arrête pour la contempler.

-Je t'ai... vu... partir, halète-t-elle quand elle arrive finalement à ma hauteur.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle comme ça, toute essoufflée et les joues rosies par l'effort! Je grimace pendant qu'elle reprend sa respiration.

-Oui, eh bien, je...

_Je t'ai vue avec ce type et j'ai eu envie de lui casser la gueule et de t'embrasser et puis de t'emmener chez moi pour te faire l'amour contre le mur de l'entrée?_

Non, vraiment pas envisageable.

-Je ne me sentais pas très bien, je conclus.

Elle fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as suivi? je reprends d'un ton détaché. Tu avais l'air de t'en sortir plutôt bien...

Mon coeur se serre encore une fois à la pensée de Rose presque collée contre cet infâme séducteur, mais cette dernière lâche un léger gloussement.

-Ennuyeux, commente-t-elle. Il m'aurait ramenée chez lui, j'aurais passé une nuit correcte, puis j'aurais dû m'éclipser au petit matin... j'aime m'épargner la peine de prétendre avoir du plaisir sous les mains d'un gros beauf qui se croit une bête de sexe.

Je pâlis. Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle en parle comme ça? Maintenant la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser c'est ce qu'elle penserait si c'était _mes_ mains qui la caressaient...

Elle reprend son sérieux.

-Enfin bon, je préfère largement laisser ça à une autre et partir avec toi.

Je réprime un frisson en entendant le double-sens potentiel de ses paroles.

-Merci, je suis touché, je réplique quand même.

Ouf, mes facultés vocales ne semblent pas trop atteintes.

-Scorpius... dit-elle soudain d'une voix plus douce.

Il y a de l'inquiétude sincère dans son regard.

-Est-ce que tout va bien?

Je devine qu'elle ne parle pas de mon soi-disant malaise au club. Je cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois, considère l'idée de la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser... et puis je décide de lui faire une réponse honnête mais vague.

-Pas vraiment, je souffle, laissant volontairement de côté la véritable raison de mon trouble.

Son regard se voile et elle pose une main réconfortante sur mon bras.

-T'inquiète pas, va. Tu vas t'en sortir, promet-elle.

Je lui souris faiblement.

-J'espère juste qu'Albus ne sera pas trop déçu, je dis avec malice. Il me casera une autre fois...

Rose retient un petit rire.

-T'inquiète, il est sûrement trop occupé maintenant pour s'en soucier. Quand je suis partie il avait très intéressé par une petite blonde avec un tatouage...

Nous nous regardons et éclatons de rire en même temps. Quand nos rires s'éteignent, Rose se tient les côtes et j'ai moi-même du mal à me tenir correctement debout. Elle s'essuie les yeux, un sourire hilare étirant encore ses lèvres. Nous échangeons un regard complice et je lui tends mon bras; elle l'attrape pour y caler le sien et nous nous éloignons dans la rue sombre, accrochés l'un à l'autre et riant assez fort pour réveiller tout le quartier.

...

Cette nuit-là, mes rêves sont peuplés de Rose souriantes qui me tendent leurs bras dans des rues fraîches de fin d'été...

**...**

**Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois, attentif lecteur! J'espère que ça t'a plu, dis-moi tout dans une review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà, fidèle lecteur, un autre chapitre de l'histoire de Scorpius!**

**Grâce à ma meilleure amie dont c'était l'anniversaire il n'y a pas longtemps (et donc le cadeau n'a pas encore été livré par la poste, ouch), vous aurez droit cette fois à un peu de flash-back, ce qui vous fera je l'espère autant plaisir qu'à moi!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**...**

J'attends tranquillement devant Fleury et Bott, au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse pas encore bondé à cette heure matinale. L'air est doux, le ciel est clair, et tout va bien puisque je suis sur le point de voir arriver Rose d'une seconde à l'autre...

Depuis une semaine, Rose et moi nous voyons beaucoup plus souvent. De plus nous sommes toujours seuls tous les deux, Albus ayant rejoint un programme de garde relayées; il passe presque sa vie à l'hôpital.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre et réprime un sourire amusé. Rose n'a jamais été réputée pour son sens de la ponctualité, et toutes ces années n'ont pas changé cette caractéristique; elle a déjà dix minutes de retard. Cependant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être complètement heureux, et je ne prends pas ce retard contre moi. Rose a une malchance peu commune, et elle a le chic pour se mettre dans les situations les plus burlesques dès le début de la journée...

_-Scorpius! appelle une voix anxieuse derrière moi, suivie d'un grand fracas._

_Je suis sur le chemin de la tour de Divination, et Rose m'accompagne puisque nous sommes dans la même classe; c'est la seule matière que les Serpentard et les Serdaigle ont en commun, cette année. C'est l'occasion de se retrouver un peu les deux, moment que j'apprécie toujours puisqu'en général nous sommes tous les trois avec Albus, et que discuter avec Rose n'est alors pas toujours aussi aisé. _

_Je me retourne en entendant son appel, seulement pour découvrir que Rose, probablement distraite par notre conversation, a oublié d'enjamber la fameuse marche maudite de l'escalier; et qu'elle est est coincée à mi-hauteur de l'escalier, sa jambe enfoncée dans le trou jusqu'à la cuisse, tous ses livres répandus autour d'elle. Je bondis pour l'aider._

_-Merlin, Rose... je dis en passant mon bras autour de sa taille, ça va faire trois ans qu'on est ici, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais t'habituer?_

_Je me force à ne pas me laisser troubler par la chaleur de sa hanche contre moi et je la hisse sur ses pieds sans trop de difficulté, avec la souplesse que confère l'habitude._

_-Je... j'ai été distraite, s'excuse-t-elle d'une petite voix en se redressant._

_Le regard embarrassé de ses yeux bleus fait claquer un muscle quelque part au niveau de mon coeur. Douce Circé, elle est adorable..._

_Rose lance un regard douloureux aux livres qui jonchent le sol avant de s'agenouiller pour les ramasser. Je la rejoins sur le sol, réunis __patiemment un livre de Divination, un livre de Sortilèges, et ce qui ressemble à un traité de Quidditch (pourtant Rose n'aime pas beaucoup le Quidditch?), et je me relève péniblement. Rose m'imite, cinq livres sur un bras, et époussette sa robe de sorcière tandis que sa pile d'ouvrages vacille légèrement._

_-Donne-moi ça, je dis d'un ton impérieux en tendant ma main libre vers sa pile de livres dangereusement haute._

_-Quoi? bégaye Rose, surprise._

_-Je sais que tu adores porter tes livres partout et que je ne pourrai pas te convaincre de te calmer sur la quantité de tes emprunts à la bibliothèque, je dis d'un ton docte, mais là c'est juste trop lourd à porter pour une seule personne._

_Je cueille la pile de livres et la place précautionneusement entre mes deux bras, plus longs que ceux de Rose et donc logiquement plus aptes à les conserver loin du sol. Il ne reste à Rose que son propre sac à porter, et elle m'adresse un sourire chaleureux._

_-Merci beaucoup, Scorpius, dit-elle d'une voix reconnaissante._

_Quand j'entends mon nom sur ses lèvres, je sens ma respiration se figer dans mes poumons, et je sais que pour l'entendre à nouveau je déplacerai des bibliothèques jusqu'en Roumanie._

Ah, Poudlard... c'était le bon temps, ça. Tout était plus simple alors.

-Tu n'as pas toujours pensé cela, pourtant... grince la petite voix de plus en plus familière à mon oreille. Rappelle-toi!

_Je suis à la bibliothèque avec Albus, penché sur mon devoir de Métamorphose sur les formules de changement de couleur. Tout est calme autour de nous; très peu d'élèves ont à coeur de faire leurs devoirs en ce début de week-end radieux. Même Albus, d'habitude relativement studieux, jette des coups d'oeil envieux au ciel bleu pervenche qu'on aperçoit à travers les carreaux épais des fenêtres. Soudain la porte de la bibliothèque grince, Albus se redresse et bientôt Rose vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, juste en face de moi. Je me raidis légèrement, tentant de masquer ma joie de la voir._

_-Salut Rosie, ça va? bâille Albus en s'étalant comme un chat sur notre table._

_Rose ne répond pas. En fait, elle a l'air complètement livide._

_-Quelque chose ne va pas? je demande, soudain inquiet._

_-Je... hésite-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague._

_Elle secoue la tête._

_-Je crois... je crois bien que, balbutie-t-elle... que Derrick Pondoll vient de me demander de sortir avec lui._

_Un rocher d'au moins quinze kilos écrabouille mon estomac._

_-Quoi? fait Albus, en se redressant précipitamment, stupéfait._

_Nous la fixons tous les deux avec appréhension._

_-Eh bien, fait Rose en se tordant les mains, il est venu me voir un peu après le déjeuner et il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait très jolie et très attirante et que si je voulais aussi, il serait ravi d'être mon petit ami._

_Mon esprit est désespérément vide. Les mots de Rose l'atteignent avec une lenteur qui rend ses paroles collantes et presque incompréhensibles._

_-Derrick Pondoll, le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle? Et tu vas dire quoi? demande Albus, articulant justement ce que j'aimerais avoir la force de dire._

_Rose rougit comme une pivoine._

_-Justement, hésite-t-elle, je ne sais pas trop... Vous en pensez quoi?_

_-Je pense que tu devrais dire oui, dit Albus avec enthousiasme. Comme ça tu pourras aller espionner son entraînement de Quidditch et nous rapporter leurs techniques secrètes!_

_Rose lui donne un coup de coude._

_-Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'aurais envie de sortir avec quelqu'un, enfin!_

_Albus hausse les épaules, l'air amusé._

_-Il te plaît?_

_Rose rougit encore._

_-Eh bien il est très gentil, et c'est un garçon intelligent... tente-t-elle._

_Un tremblement secoue mes entrailles, mais elle tourne soudain son regard bleu vers moi._

_-Et toi, tu en penses quoi, Scorpius? demande-t-elle, ses grands yeux posés sur moi avec intensité._

_Je déglutis._

_-Je pense que..._

_Ma voix grince légèrement. Vas-y, je m'encourage intérieurement, dis-lui que c'est sûrement un gros cochon sans cervelle, qu'il ne la mérite pas, mais que toi tu es fou amoureux d'elle!_

_-Je pense que tu peux y aller, ce Derrick Pondoll m'a l'air d'un type correct._

_Rose pince légèrement les lèvres, mais elle se redresse sur sa chaise, l'air soudain déterminé._

_-Alors j'y vais, décide-t-elle d'une voix ferme._

_Et elle se lève et marche vers la porte._

_-Quand même, n'oublie pas de lui préciser que s'il te traite mal, c'est tous les Weasley et tous les Potter qui lui tomberont dessus! crie soudain Albus en mettant ses mains en porte-voix. _

_J'entends Rose lâcher un petit rire tremblotant derrière moi, et puis elle sort de la bibliothèque._

-Tu vois? fait la petite voix d'un ton sucré à mon oreille, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Tu n'as jamais eu le courage de t'imposer et de lui avouer tes sentiments... mais la vérité, c'est que tu avais la trouille, Scorpius! La trouille de la perdre si jamais ça ne marchait pas pour elle, la trouille de découvrir que tu n'étais pas assez bien, la trouille de ne pas être capable de l'intéresser autant qu'elle t'intéressait...

Je serre les dents.

-Alors pour éviter une petite désillusion de rien du tout, tu as préféré abandonner et te cacher la tête dans le sable... et ça fait quoi, dix ans que ça dure? Depuis le premier copain de Rose!

Bon sang, je vais étrangler cette voix de mes mains.

-A quoi ça te servirait? se moque la petite voix. A faire taire la seule qui sait la vérité, à savoir que Scorpius Malefoy est un lâche?

Je déglutis difficilement et regarde autour de moi, comme si quelqu'un avait pu entendre notre échange.

-Tu ne te demandes jamais ce qui se serait passé si tu t'étais levé pour lui courir après au lieu de la laisser partir, ce jour-là dans la bibliothèque? Ou si tu étais allé l'embrasser, elle, au lieu de Leila, à cette stupide fête?

Je grogne. Elle m'aurait sûrement repoussé...

-Oui mais dans le cas contraire, tu aurais peut-être pu sortir avec elle, lance la voix d'un ton sans appel.

-"Dans le cas contraire"... très hypothétique, comme discussion, non? je relève, railleur.

-Et alors? crache la voix. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de ta vie, on est obligés de s'en tenir à l'hypothétique!

Ouch.

-Et puis, continue-t-elle, hargneuse, même si elle t'avait repoussé? Tu aurais fait comme tout le monde, tu aurais pu t'en relever et aller de l'avant, comme une personne normale. Au lieu de ça, tu as passé six ans de ta vie à te convaincre que tu étais fou amoureux de Leila...

La voix se tait un instant, avant de reprendre sa longue accusation, implacable:

- Tu as perdu un temps fou dans des illusions puériles, tu as perdu tes vrais sentiments de vue, tu as fait du mal à une femme géniale qui ne le méritait pas... et tout ça pourquoi?

Je retiens ma respiration.

-Parce que tu es un lâche, Scorpius Malefoy, dit-elle avec le ton calme de celle qui énonce un fait.

Je sursaute presque.

-Hey, je ne te permets pas! je m'exclame tout haut avec colère.

Mais la voix ne répond plus.

Je suis tout seul dans ma tête.

Et évidemment, c'est à ce moment précis que Rose arrive, magnifique comme d'habitude dans une tenue moldue on ne peut plus banale mais incroyablement seyante, ses cheveux roux relevés en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappent quelques boucles rebelles qui vont se perdre sur sa nuque.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Scorpius, j'ai été éclaboussée par un bus moldu et j'ai dû rentrer me changer en vitesse... explique-t-elle d'un ton penaud.

Elle me scrute.

-Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps, au moins? s'enquiert-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

Tu m'étonnes.

-Non non, je me défends, tout va bien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Je lui offre un sourire qui semble la satisfaire puisque ses traits se détendent légèrement.

-On y va? je propose en lui tendant un bras galant, histoire de changer un peu de sujet.

Rose le saisit avec enthousiasme et, avec un craquement retentissant, nous transplanons tous les deux.

...

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies même pas pris la peine de te trouver une cavalière.

Le ton clairement désapprobateur d'Albus me fait relever la tête. Nous sommes tous les deux accoudés au bar, entourés d'une musique légèrement plus supportable que dans les boîtes que je fréquente d'habitude. C'est la soirée de fiançailles de Kendra et Nathan, et nous sommes tous les deux sur notre trente-et-un. Rose n'est pas encore arrivée.

-Une soirée comme celle-ci, reprend-il, et tu viens tout seul!

Je lâche un petit rire, amusé par la réaction presque offensée de mon meilleur ami. Sa cavalière à lui est un peu plus loin, en train de commander sa boisson; c'est une ravissante brunette aux yeux d'un noir liquide, et elle paraît ravie d'être ici avec Albus.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à te remettre en selle si tu refuses même de faire cet effort-là? se plaint Albus.

-Al, je l'interromps en posant une main sur son épaule. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment, crois-moi.

Il me regarde une seconde d'un air sceptique, puis soudain ses traits s'éclairent.

-Tu veux dire que... tu es déjà sur le coup?

Je cligne des yeux sans comprendre.

-Ha ha, s'esclaffe Albus avec une fierté dans la voix, est-ce que mon Scorpius aurait déjà l'oeil sur une petite chanceuse?

Je rougis, incapable de rester de marbre.

-Ben voilà, s'exclame Albus en me donnant une grande claque dans le dos, ça c'est la bonne attitude! Et c'est qui?

Je manque de m'étrangler.

-Euh... tu connais pas, je bégaye d'un ton incertain.

-Tu ne veux pas la présenter tellement tu as peur qu'elle craque pour moi, hein, plaisante Albus d'air faussement prétentieux, c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas amenée ici... ça peut se comprendre, mon vieux, ça peut se comprendre.

Il s'étire de façon exagérément lascive et j'étouffe un petit rire.

-Mais tu n'as aucune peur à avoir, Scorpius, me rassure Albus d'un ton paternaliste. Je suis bien trop occupé moi-même pour pouvoir donner suite à l'attirance que ne manquera pas d'avoir ta compagne pour moi...

Je comprends en un éclair.

-Tu... tu n'as pas encore conclu? je dis avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

C'est étonnant; d'ordinaire les filles se bousculent pour se jeter à son cou... mais Albus secoue la tête.

-Eh non, pas cette fois... soupire-t-il d'un ton théâtral.

Il jette un regard à sa cavalière par dessus son épaule puis se penche vers moi, l'air mystérieux.

-Je préfère ne pas aller trop vite avec elle, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille. Elle est... je ne sais pas, elle est sympa.

-Excuse-moi? je raille. Albus Potter, le grand séducteur de ses dames, veut prendre les choses tranquillement? C'est une première...

-Oui, eh bien, c'est vrai.

Bizarrement, son expression sérieuse et gênée à la fois me surprend.

-Al? je m'exclame. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es...

Albus me fait de grands gestes paniqués pour que je baisse la voix, regardant anxieusement derrière lui.

-... _amoureux_?

Il cligne des yeux, perdant un instant de sa superbe.

-Je ne sais pas, répond-il d'une voix atone. J'imagine que ça se pourrait.

Je suis sans voix. Albus a été toujours ce genre de garçon qui plaît exagérément aux filles, en profite largement sans pour autant les traiter comme des objets, mais ne se pose jamais nulle part. Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que sa plus longue relation a duré trois mois, et encore; lui et sa petite amie de l'époque ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux semaines quand ils ont rompu. Albus aime à dire qu'il aime les femmes, mais qu'il y en a trop pour qu'il puisse un jour envisager de choisir... et encore moins se prétendre amoureux de l'une d'entre elles.

Je suis proprement abasourdi.

-Oh, je... je tente d'une voix incertaine, j'espère que ça va bien se passer avec elle!

-Oui, moi aussi, conclut Albus avec un petit sourire. D'ailleurs, tu m'excuseras, mais je vais aller danser avec la dame...

Il me fait un dernier clin d'oeil avant de se redresser et d'aller prendre la main de sa conquête pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse, et je me retrouve tout seul au bar, un sourire absent sur les lèvres tandis que je regarde mon meilleur ami faire tournoyer le jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? demande une voix à côté de moi.

Je me retourne pour rencontrer le regard intrigué de Rose, ses coudes appuyés sur le bois verni du bar. Je ne l'avais pas vue arriver; encore une fois elle est irrésistible, avec une robe noire dont les bords viennent caresser ses genoux croisés. Ses cheveux sont lâchés sans discipline, ses boucles folles rebiquant dans tous les sens en parvenant tout de même à donner une classe très désinvolte à l'ensemble. Elle me sourit.

-Je... je réponds.

J'ai du mal à retrouver mes esprits.

-Je regardais Albus et sa copine, j'explique avec un geste de la main vers le couple dansant.

Elle suit mon regard.

-Oui... ils sont très mignons, tu ne trouves pas? dit-elle d'un ton pensif. Cette fois-ci Albus pourrait avoir envie de plus que d'habitude...

Nous restons tous les deux sans rien dire pendant une poignée de secondes.

-Et toi, alors? je fais soudain en lançant un regard autour de nous. Tu es venue seule?

Elle agite la main, comme pour effacer de sa mémoire un sujet qui ne mérite aucune attention.

-Bah, dit-elle du bout des lèvres, j'étais censée amener Jackson, mais il m'a fait une crise de jalousie ce matin, alors...

Je tente de réprimer un looping triomphant de mon estomac, et dis d'une voix chevrotante:

-Ah? C'était un jaloux?

-Mouais, il appréciait pas trop qu'on traîne ensemble en tête à tête, toi et moi, précise-t-elle, presque évasive. Alors je lui ai dit que sa jalousie, il pouvait se la carrer dans le...

Un rire nerveux m'échappe.

-Et, euh... tu ne regrettes pas?

Rose me jette un regard surpris.

-Evidemment que non! affirme-t-elle. C'est pas exactement une perte.

-Mais ça faisait bien...

-Ouais, trois jours qu'on était ensemble. Un bon bout de chemin de vie, dit-elle d'un air blasé.

Je la regarde, elle me regarde, et nous éclatons de rire en même temps. L'hilarité me secoue dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à reprendre ma respiration, et je m'affale bientôt sur le bar, Rose presque effondrée contre moi dans ses éclats de rire incontrôlables. Le barman nous jette un regard mi-contrarié, mi-amusé, tout en continuant à essuyer ses verres.

Quand nous parvenons finalement à nous calmer, après plusieurs minutes de tentatives infructueuses, nous sommes tous les deux écarlates et haletants, et je dois retenir mon corps moulu sur ma chaise pour ne pas glisser tandis que Rose tient ses côtes douloureuses; son sourire encore rayonnant est le jumeau du mien.

-Quelle belle bande de bras cassés on fait, quand même! je constate sans cesser de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu l'as dit, fait Rose, les joues toutes rouges d'avoir tant ri.

Le reste de la soirée se passe exactement comme ça, et c'est juste parfait. Rose et moi restons ensemble durant toute la fête, et nous assistons côte à côte aux discours émus de Kendra et Nathan, avant de prononcer les nôtres en tant que témoins dévoués. Les deux fiancés s'embrassent devant tous les invités, soulevant une salve de vivats et d'applaudissements. La soirée se termine tard, et quand finalement nous nous décidons à partir, seuls quelques couples dansent encore au milieu de la salle, sur le rythme lent d'une chanson de Johnny Mathis. Albus est parmi eux, les bras serrés autour de sa copine, et je ne juge pas nécessaire de l'interrompre pour lui proposer de nous accompagner.

Rose et moi sortons dans l'air frais de la nuit, et je la vois serrer d'instinct son manteau autour de ses épaules. Sans un mot, je dénoue ma propre écharpe et la passe autour de son cou. Elle me lance un regard reconnaissant et blottit ses mains dans ses poches. Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle se passe tranquillement, nous discutons calmement en marchant d'un pas lent à travers les rues sombres de la ville. Tous les dix mètres, un réverbère illumine le visage de Rose et ses yeux brillent dans la nuit.

Quand nous arrivons en vue de son immeuble, nous ralentissons le pas de concert avant d'arriver devant la porte en verre. Elle se tourne vers moi, les cheveux ébouriffés et le bonnet de travers.

-Eh bien... bonne soirée? dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle s'avance vers moi pour me faire la bise, et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, si c'est l'ambiance de cette nuit, ou la lumière diffuse du hall d'entrée qui éclaire son visage, mais là je fais un truc complètement impulsif.

Je me penche vers Rose et je l'embrasse.

Ce n'est pas un long baiser, ni un baiser très profond, mais la simple sensation des lèvres de Rose, douces et chaudes, sur les miennes, suffit à envoyer une radiation de bien-être à travers mon épine dorsale. Des étoiles s'allument sous mes paupières, ma main se pose légèrement sur la joue douce de Rose... et soudain tout s'arrête. Les étoiles s'éteignent et je rouvre les yeux: Rose me regarde d'un air à la fois surpris et horrifié, les doigts posés sur sa lèvre inférieure dans un geste choqué presque théâtral.

-Je... tu... balbutie-t-elle.

Elle me lance un regard éperdu.

-_Pourquoi_?

Et sans attendre ma réponse, Rose se précipite à l'intérieur et claque la porte derrière elle. Sonné, je la vois disparaître dans le hall et s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière. Je me lèche les lèvres d'un air absent, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit que Rose vient de quitter. Je peux sentir son goût de Labello à la cerise sur ma langue...

Oh... merde.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors me voilà de retour, mon cher lecteur, et si je suis un peu en avance (une fois n'est pas coutume, hem), c'est parce qu'à l'occasion de mon anniversaire je voulais absolument poster quelque chose, histoire de marquer le coup. Eh oui c'est ce genre de besoin stupide et irréfléchi qui fait que mes posts sont incroyablement irréguliers... mais bon, tu m'aimes quand même?**

**Donc, profite bien de ton cinquième chapitre!**

**...**

_J'ouvre la porte du compartiment et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur; il est libre, et les filets à bagages vides me laissent penser que personne ne s'y est encore installé._

_-Viens Al, celui-là m'a l'air bien, je lance à mon cousin, quelques mètres derrière moi, qui traîne sa grosse valise avec peine._

_Albus, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais ébouriffés dans tous les sens, me renvoie un grand sourire, et nous nous glissons tous les deux dans le compartiment avant de refermer la porte coulissante. Une fois nos pesants bagages installés au bon endroit, nous nous effondrons sur les banquettes, le souffle court. Albus me lance un regard brillant, ses joues rouges colorées autant par l'effort que par l'excitation._

_-Ça y est! chuchote-t-il d'une voix vibrante. Nous sommes en route pour Poudlard!_

_Je le comprends; moi aussi, mon cœur bat impatiemment de découvrir ce château mythique dont j'ai tant entendu parler… Nous commençons avec enthousiasme une longue discussion sur les mérites des différentes maisons, mais alors que nous abordons tout juste le sujet du Quidditch, déjà plusieurs heures plus tard, voilà que la porte de notre compartiment coulisse et qu'un garçon de notre âge se glisse à l'intérieur._

_Albus et moi levons tous les deux la tête, surpris. Le garçon est de taille moyenne et extrêmement mince; ses cheveux sont d'un blond presque blanc et ses yeux pâles nous fixent de leur gris délavé, un air farouche et pourtant vaguement anxieux sur son visage pointu. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part…_

_-Je ne vous avais pas vus, lance le garçon d'un ton mi-désolé, mi-agressif, comme si on venait de lui proposer de lui jeter un sort pour le punir de nous avoir dérangés._

_-Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? demande Albus d'un ton poli._

_En effet, comme je viens de le remarquer, la tenue du garçon blond est débraillée, sa chemise sortie de son pantalon et sa cravate bizarrement dénouée. J'étouffe un hoquet de surprise en voyant ses phalanges serrées contre son ventre, rougies de sang._

_-Tu t'es battu ? je m'étonne en esquissant un geste hésitant vers sa main._

_-Oh, euh… fait-il d'un ton évasif, quelques garçons ont commencé à insulter mon père, alors…_

_Je le regarde attentivement, et soudain la réalité me frappe._

_-Scorpius Malefoy, je murmure._

_Le même garçon que Papa m'a recommandé de ne surtout pas fréquenter. _

_Il tourne son regard étincelant vers moi._

_-Oui, répond-il, un air féroce sur ses traits fins. Le fils de Drago Malefoy. _

_Il me fixe de ses yeux flamboyants, comme pour me mettre au défi de me moquer de lui; je suis presque sans voix, mais je trouve la force de pointer mon index sur ma propre poitrine en articulant calmement :_

_-Rose Weasley._

_Avant de désigner Albus du même doigt :_

_-Albus Potter._

_Scorpius Malefoy pâlit, mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce, son regard passant seulement de moi à Albus en allers-retours attentifs et peut-être un brin inquiets. C'est Albus qui brise le silence pesant qui s'est installé, en tapotant le siège à côté de lui._

_-Alors, ces gars à qui tu as donné une leçon… fait-il d'un ton dégagé. C'était qui ?_

_Scorpius suit son geste du regard, mais ne bouge pas d'un muscle pour aller s'asseoir._

_-Oh, des crétins. Nott, Zabini, Goyle, ce genre-là._

_Albus éclate d'un rire léger, et même moi j'ai du mal à retenir un sourire amusé. _

_-Et tu t'es battu contre eux ? Bien joué, mon pote !_

_Scorpius nous fait un sourire timide._

_-Tu étais installé dans le même compartiment qu'eux ? je demande doucement._

_Scorpius hoche la tête. J'échange un regard avec Albus, et ses yeux brillants d'excitation semblent me crier « ne loupons pas cette occasion de désobéir, Rosie ! »._

_-Tu peux rester t'asseoir avec nous, si tu veux, je propose tranquillement. Où est ta valise ?_

_Scorpius fait un geste vers le couloir._

_-Je venais de balancer mon poing dans la figure de Nott, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'attraper ma malle en quittant le compartiment, avoue-t-il d'un ton penaud, comme si le simple fait de s'être enfui était une honte._

_Albus éclate à nouveau d'un rire colossal, et son hilarité semble détendre un peu le jeune Malefoy. Il se lève enfin de son siège, tremblant un peu et les joues roses d'avoir tant ri._

_-Allez, viens, fait Albus en se plantant devant Scorpius. On va aller récupérer ta valise._

_Scorpius lui offre un sourire reconnaissant et ils disparaissent tous les deux dans le couloir._

_Je me laisse aller contre le dossier de la banquette. Scorpius Malefoy, faisant le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard avec des rejetons Weasley et Potter, voilà qui va donner du scandale à mâcher aux gens… mais un énorme sourire irrésistible s'étire sur mes lèvres. _

_Je ne pense pas avoir pris une meilleure décision dans toute ma vie._

…

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Scorpius m'ait embrassée. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je lâche un long soupir avant de me recroqueviller un peu plus sur moi-même dans mon canapé. Je n'ai pas eu la force de sortir aujourd'hui, après n'avoir pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Je passe un doigt hésitant sur mes lèvres; la sensation du baiser de Scorpius s'y attarde encore, comme une caresse fantôme.

J'ai du mal à m'y retrouver dans toutes les émotions qui se bousculent en moi; j'ai l'impression d'être une autre personne tellement je suis perdue. Parce que, comment expliquer la colère, et le bonheur, et la peur, que je ressens en ce moment-même ?

Oh… non, mais non!

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy!

Plus depuis longtemps, du moins…

…

_Je lève discrètement les yeux vers Scorpius, qui se tient penché sur notre chaudron dont une fumée piquante s'échappe en volutes orangées. Ses cheveux blond platine brillent, rendus humides par la vapeur qui n'épargne aucun de nous en cours de Potions… ses joues d'ordinaire pâles sont rougies par la chaleur, ses grandes mains fines papillonnent parmi les ingrédients, cherchant certainement à comprendre ce qu'il a fait de travers._

_-Rose, fait-il soudain d'une voix inquiète, je crois qu'on a mis les œufs d'axolotl trop tard… _

_Je chasse mes pensées parasites, et me penche sur le livre, les joues rougissantes._

_-Mais… on a bien compté, pourtant! Il disent ici, trois minutes après le sirop d'hellébore…_

_Scorpius grimace et se penche à côté de moi, pointant un doigt sur la recette. Je déglutis; sa main est à seulement quelques millimètres de la mienne…_

_-Oui, mais seulement à partir du moment où le mélange bout! continue Scorpius sans remarquer mon trouble. On n'a pas fait attention à ça…_

_Nous échangeons un regard paniqué. Notre professeur n'est pas particulièrement indulgente envers ceux qui ne lisent pas correctement les consignes…_

_Heureusement cette fois-là elle paraît profondément distraite, et sans même mettre de notes, elle libère toute classe avant l'heure. Encore stupéfaits par notre chance, Scorpius et moi sortons précipitamment de la salle, impatients d'échapper aux relents pestilentiels qui emplissent l'air des cachots._

_-On devrait aller faire un tour au lac! je propose d'un ton enthousiaste._

_Scorpius hoche la tête avec un grand sourire, et je dois me retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser. Nous partons vers le grand hall pour sortir du château, discutant avec entrain; j'ai du mal à dissimuler ma joie de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Scorpius. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu parler, tous les deux. En fait, c'est depuis…_

_-Rose ?_

_Une voix nous interrompt alors que nous entrons dans les escaliers. Je me retourne vers l'appel… pour découvrir, négligemment adossé contre un mur, Derrick._

_Mon petit-ami._

…

Je soupire en revenant à la réalité. Derrick Pondoll, mon premier petit-ami.

Si seulement je… si Scorpius avait essayé de m'embrasser quand on avait quatorze ans, quand j'étais complètement folle de lui! Plutôt que maintenant, alors qu'il vient de se séparer de la femme de sa vie après six ans de relation…

Je lâche un ricanement sombre. Scorpius ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi. Déjà il y a dix ans, il me conseillait d'un air détaché de sortir avec Derrick Pondoll… et la petite moi de l'époque, comme une imbécile, l'a sagement écouté, en pensant que peut-être si j'avais un petit-ami, Scorpius serait assez jaloux pour protester et me demander d'être _sa_ petite amie… mais je n'ai jamais obtenu l'effet désiré.

Je n'ai jamais obtenu d'effet tout court, en fait; Scorpius semble, depuis ce tout premier conseil donné il y a dix ans, se désintéresser royalement de ma vie amoureuse. Vie amoureuse qui, même si j'ai fait une croix sur Scorpius en septième année en voyant que ça devenait sérieux avec Leila, a toujours été celle d'une déçue de l'amour qui ne croit plus au bonheur; des relations nombreuses, courtes et décevantes, auxquelles je ne laissais jamais la chance de devenir ce que j'imaginais que j'aurais pu avoir avec un certain blond aux yeux gris…

En fait, je m'en rends compte maintenant, Scorpius Malefoy m'a fait perdre un temps fou. Et pas seulement _pendant_ que j'étais amoureuse de lui, il faut croire, mais aussi _après_, pendant toutes ces années que j'ai passées à essayer de me convaincre que je ne l'aimais plus et que j'étais heureuse pour lui… bon sang, j'étais persuadée pendant si longtemps que mon amour pour lui était derrière moi…

Et voilà que tout ça me revient en pleine face, parce que _Monsieur_ a décidé qu'il serait sympa, pour gérer sa rupture, d'essayer de m'embrasser, _moi_, sa meilleure amie qui ne lui ai rien demandé, plutôt que de se chercher un bon petit plan cul, comme tout le monde!

Parce que je ne suis pas stupide. Je n'imagine pas une seule _seconde_ que Scorpius pourrait s'être rendu compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, après tout ce temps et alors même qu'il était en couple avec Leila, alias la-fille-la-plus-parfaite-du-monde!

Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Si c'est pour être le rebound de mon meilleur ami, non merci… Ce que je veux avec Scorpius, hem, ce que je _voulais_, ce n'est pas ça. Il est fini, le temps où je me serais complètement abandonnée, juste pour sentir les bras de Scorpius autour de moi.

Très loin.

C'est au moment où j'en arrive à cette conclusion que quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

J'en sursaute presque. Qui peut bien venir me voir à cette heure matinale ? Albus rentrerait sans frapper, il a une clé. Jackson, mon ex d'il y a moins d'un jour, n'en a jamais eue, et n'a jamais frappé. Kendra et Nathan ne viennent jamais ici, et Scorpius…

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre quand j'arrive à la seule déduction possible. Je me précipite dans l'entrée et me jette presque contre le judas; je n'aperçois qu'une tête blonde et une paire d'yeux gris perçants.

Scorpius est derrière ma porte.

Bon sang. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut? J'ai été plutôt claire hier soir quand il m'a embrassée… quoique, moi-même je ne suis pas très _au clair_ sur ce que je ressens, alors…

-Rose? demande soudain sa voix grave derrière la porte.

Merlin, sa voix. Pourquoi est-ce que mon estomac fait des sauts périlleux?

-Je sais que tu es là, Rose, continue-t-il.

Sa voix vibre d'émotion, comme s'il s'apprêtait à…

Oh mon Dieu, pitié, pas ça. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça. D'un seul coup, toutes mes convictions s'évaporent. Je ne sais pas ce que je pense, je ne sais pas ce que Scorpius Malefoy pense. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est debout, devant ma porte, et que je vais bientôt faire un infarctus.

Je ne dis rien. Je tremble de tous mes membres.

-Rose, je suis désolé, reprend sa voix rauque de l'autre côté du bois. Je sais que ça doit paraître peu convaincant après si longtemps, et après ma rupture, mais j'ai fini par comprendre…

Je l'écoute tellement attentivement que j'ai presque l'impression d'entendre sa respiration. D'ailleurs, il inspire profondément.

-Je suis amoureux de toi, Rose, déclare-t-il d'une voix ferme. J'ai toujours été amoureux de toi, et j'ai été stupide de penser pendant toutes ces années que je pouvais juste rayer mes sentiments de la carte pour les remplacer par d'autres…

Mes jambes vacillent sous mon poids et je dois me retenir au mur pour ne pas m'effondrer sous l'émotion.

-J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de ne plus t'aimer, j'ai convaincu tout le monde que j'aimais Leila, je t'ai convaincue toi, je l'ai convaincue elle, je me suis même convaincu _moi-même_!

Le désespoir dans son timbre me remue les entrailles.

-Et il a fallu que Leila me largue pour que je comprenne enfin, pour que je me _rappelle_… je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Rose. Et je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolé de t'infliger ça maintenant, et je me doute que tu vas me repousser, mais…

Sa voix s'étouffe.

-Mais il fallait que je te le dise, que j'_essaie_, parce que j'en ai _fini_ avec la lâcheté qui m'a fait perdre toutes ces années.

Il se tait un instant; j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de tous ces battements de cœur qui font trembler ma poitrine.

-_Il fallait que j'essaie_, finit-il dans un souffle suppliant.

Je n'y tiens plus.

Peu importe que Scorpius ait peut-être seulement besoin de moi pour arrêter de déprimer après sa rupture.

Peu importe qu'il prétende être amoureux de moi pour mieux faire passer la pilule.

Peu importe qu'il se serve de moi.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi faible.

Mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi forte non plus. Pour la première fois, je vais faire ce dont j'ai vraiment _envie_.

J'ouvre la porte.

Il est tellement beau, dans sa chemise froissée, ses cheveux blonds en bataille – il n'a pas dû passer une très bonne nuit, apparemment – que je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Il scrute mon visage, comme à la recherche d'indices sur la façon dont je vais réagir à sa déclaration…

Alors j'empoigne le devant de sa chemise et je l'attire contre moi.

Nos lèvres impatientes se heurtent avec une violence haletante; mon esprit se déconnecte.

**...**

**Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre? **

**On se retrouve samedi prochain pour un nouvel épisode qui sera très chaud... mais chut, c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. XD**

**Laisse une review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mon cher lecteur, je t'offre... le sixième chapitre, et concrétisation tant attendue de toutes ces émotions incontrôlables qu'ont décrites les précédents chapitres! **

**Alors profite et amuse-toi!**

**...**

Bon sang, c'est encore meilleur que la première fois.

Les lèvres de Rose sont chaudes et douces contre les miennes, et elle me serre contre elle avec la force du désespoir. Mes mains tremblantes vont de leur propre chef se placer sur sa taille, s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre, la collent encore plus près contre moi. Je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps sous le fin tissu de son pyjama.

Je me cogne contre le chambranle de la porte alors que Rose me guide pour entrer dans l'appartement, mais mon exclamation de douleur est étouffée par la bouche de Rose, qui me pousse à l'intérieur sans cesser de m'embrasser passionnément.

J'ai l'impression que toutes ces années à me mentir, toutes ces années à tenter d'oublier mes sentiments pour elle, ressortent maintenant sous la forme d'une étreinte aux accents de fin du monde. A cet instant, rien d'autre ne compte que le corps de Rose plaqué contre le mien, et ses courbes douces qui épousent chaque ligne de ma silhouette.

Mes mains fourragent sauvagement dans ses cheveux, s'enfonçant profondément dans ses boucles rousses incroyablement soyeuses; leur parfum de grenade emplit mon nez, mon esprit, tout mon corps. Les doigts chauds de Rose se glissent derrière ma nuque pour m'amener plus près encore de son visage, plus près de ses lèvres.

Poussant un grognement, je la plaque contre un mur - je ne sais pas lequel, je ne sais pas où nous sommes exactement, je ne sais plus _rien_ – et nos deux bassins se rencontrent avec violence. Rose pousse un gémissement de surprise qui envoie une radiation d'électricité directement dans mon bas-ventre, juste avant qu'elle s'empare à nouveau de ma bouche.

Elle mordille avec une ferveur appliquée ma lèvre inférieure, et la douleur délicieuse fuse jusqu'à mon cerveau, renversant au passage tout raisonnement cohérent que j'aurais pu tenir auparavant. Ses mains s'attellent à la tâche indispensable de déboutonner ma chemise, les miennes se promènent fiévreusement sur chaque centimètre de la peau lisse de ses bras nus, effleurant chaque tache de rousseur, chaque minuscule grain de beauté; je veux toucher Rose toute entière, je veux connaître chaque millimètre, chaque détail de son épiderme unique et si tentateur…

Mon nez se glisse dans son cou chaud et doux, déposant des baisers à chaque endroit que ma bouche peut atteindre. Rose rejette la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un soupir quand je mordille avec délicatesse son lobe d'oreille. Puis, dégageant ses boucles de feu d'une main tremblante, mes lèvres se faufilent derrière son oreille, et je concentre mes efforts sur le petit espace juste à la naissance de sa nuque, où Rose dépose probablement une goutte de parfum le matin si j'en juge par l'exquise fragrance qui s'en échappe… j'embrasse, je lèche doucement, je mordille avec tendresse, et Rose se tortille de plaisir tout contre moi.

Mais c'est à mon tour de me raidir quand je réalise que Rose a fini d'ouvrir ma chemise; ses petites mains écartent le tissu, et je suis secoué d'un tremblement incontrôlable quand je les sens caresser mon ventre. Elles frôlent ma poitrine, remontent vers mon cou, se décalent sur mes épaules; Rose fixe la peau pâle qu'elle effleure, un regard affamé dans ses yeux bleu sombre, et elle se penche pour déposer un baiser brûlant sur ma clavicule, avant de faire glisser d'un geste précis ma chemise qui tombe à terre.

Je me sens comme un dieu sous le regard de Rose, ses yeux suivant avidement les lignes de mon cou, croisant le creux de mon sternum et longeant le milieu de mes abdominaux, comme si elle voulait me dévorer tout cru… je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'Albus m'ait forcé à continuer le sport. Quand le regard de Rose descend encore plus bas et se posent sur la bosse de mon pantalon, preuve évidente de mon désir, elle esquisse un sourire narquois.

-Oh, tais-toi, je proteste et, pour effacer sa petite moue satisfaite, je l'embrasse à nouveau.

Rose se laisse faire et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, tandis que je passe une langue impatiente contre sa bouche, goûtant l'arôme de cerise dont je me souviens de notre premier baiser. Elle m'accorde aussitôt l'accès que je demande, et m'entrouvre ses lèvres… nos langues se rencontrent avec une hésitation délicate d'abord, puis se heurtent et se caressent avec une fougue grandissante.

Dans le feu de l'action, je sens mes mains échapper à mon contrôle pour aller se faufiler sous son t-shirt… la peau de Rose est douce et chaude sous le tissu souple, et mes doigts s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre de ses hanches avant de remonter contre son ventre.

Rose lâche un gémissement adorable quand elle sent mes mains fraîches contre la chaleur de son abdomen, mais je remonte encore…

Bon sang.

Rose ne porte pas de soutien-gorge.

-Tu ne… tu ne portes rien en dessous? je murmure d'un ton incrédule contre les lèvres de Rose.

-Je… je ne savais pas que tu viendrais, répond Rose dans un souffle, ses joues rougissantes. Je ne voulais pas…

Mais elle s'interrompt en sentant ma main sur son sein gauche… je roule un doigt sur son téton dressé contre ma paume, et Rose se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je peux sentir ses battements de cœur, forts et rapides, sous mes doigts; elle penche alors la tête sur le côté, dérobant son regard au mien.

-Non, je dis soudain dans un grondement qui semble venir du plus profond de mes entrailles. Regarde-moi, Rose…

Rose ferme les yeux en redressant son visage, prend une grande inspiration que je sens vibrer contre ma paume, et rouvre les paupières, plantant son regard dans le mien. Elle est à cet instant une telle incarnation du désir, avec ses pommettes rosies par le plaisir, ses cheveux décoiffés en boucles tressautantes et ses lèvres humides et rouges de baisers…

-Ta chambre, je dis dans un grognement guttural.

Rose hoche la tête, et, sans cesser de m'embrasser fiévreusement, me mène dans sa chambre, cette même chambre où je n'aurais jamais imaginé rentrer dans de telles circonstances… Mais Rose qui se frotte contre moi, Rose qui s'abandonne sous mes doigts, Rose et son corps souple serré contre le mien, tout ça me convainc un peu plus chaque seconde que j'ai raison d'être ici avec elle…

Rose tombe en arrière sur le lit avec un petit bruit mou, et se redresse sur un coude pour me regarder.

Merlin, elle est tellement belle! Tout son corps m'appelle, m'invite, me réclame…

-Tu viens? fait Rose d'une voix alanguie.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Je grimpe sur le matelas et rampe précautionneusement jusqu'à ce que mes jambes se trouvent entremêlées avec les siennes, et me penche vers son visage pour l'embrasser encore une fois. C'est comme si c'était devenu un nouveau moyen de respirer; je n'arrive même plus à imaginer comment je pourrais vivre sans les baisers de Rose.

A chaque minute qui passe, je sens une conviction inébranlable grandir en moi: ceci est un voyage sans retour…

Rose passe ses mains partout sur mon torse, caressant et massant chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle peut effleurer, mais à présent un besoin plus urgent se fait sentir pour moi.

Il faut que je sente sa peau nue contre la mienne.

Je me recule légèrement, abandonnant ses lèvres; un gémissement frustré lui échappe, mais elle a tôt fait de comprendre mon intention en me sentant titiller le bord de son pantalon de pyjama, testant le tissu souple sous mes doigts, et elle s'arque pour m'aider à le lui enlever. Je le fais glisser délicatement le long de ses jambes, frôlant sa peau pâle avec une lenteur délibérée. Mes phalanges caressent ainsi ses cuisses, ses genoux, ses mollets, ses chevilles… Rose tremble à mon contact.

Et soudain, le pantalon a disparu et ses jambes nues s'offrent à moi.

Rose ramène ses pieds contre elle, et un de ses genoux vient se placer juste à côté de mon visage; j'y dépose un baiser, suivi d'un autre, puis encore d'un autre… je continue à tracer une longue ligne de baisers fervents le long de sa cuisse, mes mains maintenant calmement ses genoux grands ouverts pour moi, et je sens Rose frémir sous mes lèvres et soupirer mon nom quand j'arrive dangereusement près de son entrejambe… mais je dépose un baiser dans le creux douillet de son aine, j'en souffle un autre sur le tissu mouillé de sa culotte, et remonte lentement pour en presser un ultime sur le dessus du sous-vêtement, sur la douce colline du pubis de Rose, qui palpite d'impatience sous mes lèvres.

Rose frissonne, et, avec un regard décidé dans ses yeux incandescents, m'attrape pas les épaules, croise ses jambes derrière ma taille et nous fait basculer sur le lit; je me retrouve dans le piège délicieux de ses cuisses, son visage juste au-dessus du mien, ses boucles légères balayant avec langueur mon torse nu. Elle s'assied tranquillement sur mes hanches, frottant son intimité contre mon érection tendue. Un glapissement surpris m'échappe à ce contact, mais déjà Rose se redresse et ses cheveux quittent ma peau comme à regret. Frustré de la voir s'éloigner de moi, je remue impatiemment sous elle, mais soudain elle attrape les bords de son t-shirt et le tire vers le haut.

Le temps s'arrête; je suis hypnotisé par le mouvement de Rose. Son ventre pâle se découvre, puis l'angle creux de sa taille fine, et je passe une main légère sur sa peau qui frissonne. Le t-shirt se soulève encore, et la poitrine blanche de Rose se dévoile progressivement, me coupant le souffle. Ses deux tétons roses sont dressés, goûtant avec appréhension l'air chargé de tension sexuelle. Un rayon de lune entre par les rideaux à peine entrouverts, chatouillant la peau veloutée et constellée de taches de rousseur entre ses deux seins, produisant comme un halo diffus et satiné qui pétille contre son buste sculptural.

Dans un dernier geste souple, Rose passe enfin le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, libérant une cascade de boucles rousses qui s'en va dévaler en sautillant le long de ses formes, les dissimulant à nouveau à ma vue. Je grogne et me redresse brusquement, attirant Rose contre moi en l'entraînant dans un baiser brûlant. Sa chair heurte la mienne, et à cet instant j'ai tellement besoin de la sentir contre moi,_ en moi_, que je la serre dans mes bras à l'en étouffer; mais Rose ne proteste pas et ses doigts légers se promènent sur ma nuque, triturant les fins cheveux trempés de sueur. Je sens la chair tendre de sa poitrine se frotter mollement contre mon torse, et je la ramène d'un geste brusque encore plus près, pressant nos deux entrejambes, à présent seulement séparés par deux fines couches de tissu. Un gémissement de pur plaisir, parfait écho du mien, s'échappe des lèvres de Rose…

Je ne pourrai pas me retenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

Je nous fais à nouveau basculer et Rose se retrouve comme au début sous moi. Je me redresse pour défaire ma braguette, mais ses mains arrêtent mes poignets d'un geste à la fois doux et ferme; étonné, je lève les yeux sur elle, et son regard brillant de convoitise me fige sur place. Je laisse retomber mes mains et les siennes prennent le relais, s'acharnant de ses doigts fébriles sur la fermeture de mon pantalon. Elle soit sentir mon impatience, puisque quelques secondes plus tard chaussures, jeans et même chaussettes sont par terre et je me retrouve en boxer, ses yeux me dévorant avec attention.

Je me débarasse de mon tout dernier vêtement en faisant attention de ne pas faire mal à Rose dans mon mouvement, et quand je libère mon sexe tendu, Rose retient un petit soupir de satisfaction en le voyant se dresser devant elle, fier et provocant. Elle passe une main hésitante le long de mon érection, envoyant de violentes décharges de plaisir dans tout mon corps, et je me penche pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres avec une fougue retenue; Rose me rend mon baiser d'une bouche languide, mais au même instant mon érection se glisse à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et je sursaute violemment en la sentant frôler le fin tissu de sa culotte. Rose frémit également à la sensation aigue, et je passe alors mes doigts sous la dentelle fine.

Lui lançant un regard affamé, elle m'adresse un sourire goguenard et je lui enlève son dernier vêtement, le faisant lentement glisser le long de ses jambes jusqu'à libérer ses chevilles; Rose le secoue de ses pieds et il va voler sur le sol de la chambre, mais je suis trop hypnotisé par ce que le sous-vêtement m'avait caché jusque-là… je peux sentir Rose me regarder d'un air amusé tandis que je fixe son sexe, proprement ensorcelé.

-Bah alors, t'en as jamais vu ? demande Rose avec un petit sourire qui ne parvient quand même pas à me cacher son plaisir évident.

Pour la démentir, j'écarte ses cuisses dociles et j'introduis un doigts impatient en elle, et ses hanches s'arquent en me sentant explorer son intimité. Elle est déjà trempée de désir, et je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire attendre plus longtemps… je sors mon doigt et le nettoie d'un coup de langue, avant de me pencher un peu plus vers elle, alignant au passage nos deux entrejambes, prêt à entrer en elle.

Je lui caresse la joue et elle ferme les paupières sous mes doigts; sa peau est lisse et chaude contre la mienne.

-Tu es sûre ? je lui demande dans un souffle hésitant.

Bien sûr, je crois que j'en mourrais si elle me disait d'arrêter maintenant… mais si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, si elle pense qu'elle pourrait le regretter demain matin, ou si tout bêtement elle n'en a plus envie, je pourrais me réfréner pour ne pas la forcer…

Mais Rose lâche un grondement impatient, et, saisissant mes fesses de deux mains fermes, me pousse brusquement en elle.

Un cri de surprise m'échappe à la sensation soudaine; je vois des étoiles danser sous mes paupières. Rose est brûlante et étroite autour de moi, et je bouge doucement pour m'habituer à elle. Bon sang, elle est incroyablement confortable, c'est comme si elle avait été faite pour moi… Mes mains se calent de part et d'autre de son visage pour peser moins lourd sur elle, et je prends bien garde à n'écraser aucune des boucles éparpillées sur l'oreiller. J'instaure un rythme calme et paisible, redoutant de brusquer Rose, et mes hanches rencontrent doucement les siennes qui se tendent vers moi, dans un lent mouvement répétitif et agréablement souple. Elle a fermé les yeux sous moi, ses joues roses de plaisir et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

En voyant Rose ainsi abandonnée à mon plaisir, désirable et irrésistible, je me penche à nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser doucement, et elle me rend mon baiser avec passion, en s'accrochant à mon cou quand je me redresse; elle remonte en même temps que moi, à califourchon sur mes hanches, sa poitrine tendre plaquée contre mon torse et son sexe toujours serré amoureusement autour du mien. Sa langue explore audacieusement ma bouche tandis que je la sens remuer savamment son bassin sur moi; les petits cercles qu'elle fait avec ses reins envoient des étincelles de pur plaisir dans mon cerveau, et bientôt, sans même que je l'aie souhaité, le rythme est beaucoup plus soutenu…

Je donne des coups de reins furieux contre elle, et Rose s'agrippe de toutes ses forces à mon dos, griffant et éraflant ma peau en feu dans sa folle chevauchée. Elle se presse contre moi, ses boucles frôlant mes épaules, ses mains fourrageant dans mes cheveux… mon visage est enfoui dans le creux de son cou et je la maintiens fermement contre moi, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre passé dans son dos humide. Mes mouvements se font progressivement plus profonds, plus intenses, et j'entends Rose étouffer une série de gémissements de plaisir… je continue ainsi, rendu fou par le désir de l'entendre encore gémir contre moi et désespérément curieux de voir si je peux la mener jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Je me retiens avec application de jouir avant elle, et je me concentre sur Rose; ses traits se crispent sous les sensations qui l'envahissent. Elle gémit et soupire faiblement dans mon oreille, ses sourcils froncés pour tenter de canaliser ses émotions, mais bientôt ses halètements se font plus profonds, ses râles de plaisir vibrant à l'intérieur de ma propre poitrine… et soudain je la sens trembler violemment autour de moi; elle lâche un petit cri vaincu et s'effondre contre mon torse en murmurant mon nom, tous ses muscles relâchés. Je la retiens délicatement, savourant la sensation incroyablement gratifiante de la serrer contre moi après l'orgasme que je lui ai donné, et je nous redresse précautionneusement pour la déposer à nouveau sur son oreiller, son dos de retour bien à plat sur le matelas malmené.

Je suis toujours en elle, mais je me retiens toujours d'accélerer la cadence; je veux le feu vert de Rose après ce moment si intense pour elle. Mais elle ouvre alors les yeux, encore lointains et remplis d'une béatitude et d'une satisfaction complètes, et bouge faiblement ses hanches contre moi…

-Vas-y, murmure-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui respire le sexe.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me cale fermement sur mes paumes et commence à augmenter la cadence, allant et venant en Rose qui accroche ses mains sur mes épaules pour suivre le rythme; mes doigts vont s'entrelacer avec les siens, et en retour elle serre ma main avec force. Je m'enfonce profondément en elle, me retirant ensuite pour presque sortir de son intimité avant de replonger d'un mouvement bref; je fais des allers-retours frénétiques, essoufflés, et de plus en plus rapides, et j'entends Rose haleter sous moi, et ses doigts de s'enfoncer dans mes épaules, jusqu'à ce que soudain l'orgasme m'arrache de mon corps et que mon esprit soit envoyé dans les étoiles.

Une explosion de couleurs éblouissantes m'aveugle, et une brillante lumière me brûle les paupières quand je m'arque soudain sur Rose en lâchant un râle rauque. Puis je m'effondre contre elle, ma tête se nichant tout naturellement dans son cou, et je reprends difficilement ma respiration en chuchotant son nom dans des murmures emplis de dévotion. Rose caresse mon dos, ma nuque, puis ma joue avec tendresse, embrassant mon oreille et lissant mes cheveux détrempés d'un geste affectueux. Nous reprenons notre respiration pendant plusieurs longues secondes, et puis je me redresse difficilement pour croiser son regard; ses yeux sont dégagés, calmes et surtout infiniment tendres. Elle me sourit.

-C'était… je murmure dans un souffle.

-Je sais, répond-elle sur le même ton. Maintenant je vais pouvoir confirmer à Albus que tu es effectivement un excellent coup.

Je la fixe d'un œil effaré, mais elle éclate de rire et se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser.

-Je plaisante, me rassure-t-elle après un léger baiser très doux. Je ne compte pas diffuser la rumeur de tes talents…

Cette fois-ci c'est à mon tour de l'embrasser, et comme à chaque fois je suis surpris que ses lèvres me fassent autant d'effet.

-Tant mieux, je conclus en détachant finalement ma bouche de la sienne. Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de les faire découvrir à qui que ce soit d'autre désormais…

Elle m'adresse un sourire radieux qui m'illumine de l'intérieur; bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai manqué pendant tout ce temps…

Alors sans perdre une seule seconde de plus, je me jette contre elle et l'enlace passionnément pour l'entraîner dans une autre série de baisers enflammés.

**…**

**Et voilà, c'était le premier lemon que j'écrivais en allant jusqu'à la fin de l'acte, et j'espère que tu as aimé! Laisse une review pour exprimer tes opinions! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fidèle lecteur, voici venu l'avant-dernier chapitre des aventures de nos chers tourtereaux sorciers, et comme d'habitude j'espère que ce nouvel épisode sera à ton goût!**

**Amuse-toi bien!**

**...**

Quand je me réveille, je ne réalise pas immédiatement où je me trouve, mais un bref regard aux rideaux bleus et au papier peint jaune pâle me fait presque sursauter.

Ça, et Rose blottie dans mes bras, bien sûr.

Nue.

Tout à coup je me sens parfaitement réveillé… et je laisse un sourire démesurément large s'épanouir sur mon visage. La respiration de Rose est calme et paisible, je sens son souffle chaud caresser mon bras gauche, son ventre soyeux se lever et s'abaisser lentement contre ma main droite.

Je ne vois d'elle qu'une chevelure rousse et bouclée, la courbe d'une oreille dont le duvet doré scintille à la lumière du jour, la ligne d'une joue douce et pleine, des cils bruns et longs, immobiles. Son cou blanc est immaculé, mais ses épaules rondes sont constellées de multiples taches de rousseur qui forment comme un dessin de points à relier entre eux…

Prenant garde à ne pas trop déranger Rose en bougeant, je me penche en avant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mon bras toujours sous sa tête; j'observe tranquillement son visage endormi, quand soudain les cils papillonnent et Rose lâche un soupir encore à moitié endormi. Je me fige, ne sachant pas quoi faire de mes bras. Dois-je les laisser où ils sont, entourant Rose de toutes parts? Ou va-t-elle paniquer en nous voyant si proches?

Je n'ai pas le temps de décider, que Rose est déjà éveillée. Elle bouge paresseusement contre moi et je la sens caresser mon bras d'un doigt léger, avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour me faire face.

-Bonjour, fait-elle d'une voix délicieusement éraillée, son regard bleu encore vague de sommeil mais une expression béate sur son visage rose.

Bon, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'enfuir en courant.

-Bonjour, je réponds sur le même ton, mes cordes vocales visiblement aussi peu matinales que les siennes.

Elle tend son visage vers moi et presse un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. A son contact je ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer le moment, et, comme si elle l'avait senti, sa bouche s'attarde contre la mienne encore quelques secondes avant de s'en détacher.

-Mmmmh, fait-elle en s'éloignant, les paupières à demi closes.

Elle se mord la lèvre et rouvre complètement les yeux; ses pupilles s'étrécissent dans la lumière du matin.

-Il fallait juste que je vérifie si ce n'était pas un rêve, explique-t-elle dans un souffle, ses iris bleus brillant d'appréhension.

C'est bon, je confirme. Ou elle ne se souvient de rien, ou elle assume parfaitement nos ébats d'hier soir.

Je me penche à mon tour.

-Je peux vérifier aussi? je demande, m'arrêtant juste avant de l'embrasser.

Rose hoche la tête avec un sourire rougissant, et quand enfin nos lèvres se touchent, ses bras se glissent tout naturellement autour de mon cou, m'attirant encore plus près d'elle. Je me laisse aller, serrant ses hanches contre ma taille, pressant sa poitrine contre mon cerveau ne parvient plus à formuler des pensées cohérentes et un mot solitaire tourne en rond dans mon esprit: Roseroseroseroserose…

Je détache mes lèvres de celles de Rose, et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Je… j'hésite d'une petite voix.

Je déglutis, mais Rose m'encourage du regard; je prends une grande inspiration.

-À chaque seconde qui passe, je reprends d'un ton vacillant, je deviens un peu plus sûr que si nous continuons, je ne pourrai plus jamais te laisser partir.

Rose hoche lentement la tête, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait tout à fait compris ce que mes paroles impliquent, et cette fois-ci, pour la première fois dans ma vie, je _refuse_ de risquer un malentendu.

-Rose, tu ne comprends pas! je dis soudain.

Ma voix tremble avec une note désespérée; il faut qu'elle comprenne.

-Je ne pourrai plus jamais m'endormir ou me réveiller sans toi, je ne pourrai plus jamais partir de la maison sans t'avoir embrassée, j'explique en m'agitant, ou ouvrir la porte sans te prendre dans mes bras… je ne pourrai plus te voir sans avoir envie de te faire l'amour, je ne pourrai plus vivre un seul instant sans que tu saches que je t'aime! Je ne…

Rose m'interrompt d'un baiser léger, infiniment doux et tendre. Je fonds contre sa bouche, incapable de résister à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes; elle recule soudain et plante son regard brûlant dans le mien.

-Scorpius, me dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Je frémis encore de son contact; elle me force d'un doigt affectueux à me concentrer sur ses yeux.

-Toutes ces choses… elle articule avec douceur.

Mon cœur ralentit tellement que j'ai la pensée fugace et saugrenue qu'il va s'arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Je n'arrive pas non plus à les imaginer sans toi, termine Rose.

Le sens de ces paroles pénètre lentement jusqu'à mon cerveau, et je scrute son visage.

-C'est vrai?

_Bon sang, essaie de ne pas avoir l'air aussi paumé, Scorpius_, je me morigène intérieurement.

-C'est vrai, confirme-t-elle une dernière fois.

Je la regarde et, dans ses yeux bleu sombre, je vois une sincérité tremblante et absolue; Rose tend le cou vers moi.

-Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Je ne me demande pas si ce n'est pas un peu précipité.

Je ne m'inquiète pas du fait que peut-être demain Rose reviendra sur sa déclaration.

À la place, je l'attire fiévreusement contre moi, l'entraînant dans un long baiser passionné.

Pour bien commencer la journée.

…

C'est le paradis.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi complètement heureux et totalement béat d'amour avec une personne.

Deux semaines et demie se sont déjà écoulées depuis notre première nuit, et jusqu'à maintenant les choses n'ont fait que devenir meilleures.

Rose est…

Rose n'est pas parfaite. Et c'est ça le plus génial. Elle se fâche parfois pour un détail, ou boude pour une raison incroyablement stupide (comme cette fois où elle s'est emportée parce que j'étais sorti faire des courses et qu'elle s'était réveillée toute seule)… mais avec elle, je n'ai pas besoin de cacher mes défauts, je peux les amoindrir. Avec elle, n'importe quel moment peut se transformer en éclat de rire ! Et surtout, avec elle je peux être moi-même, _Scorpius_, plutôt que cette espèce de mec sûr de lui et confiant en la vie… si je le voyais maintenant, celui-là, je crois que je le giflerais.

Nous passons tout notre temps ensemble, alternant entre son appartement et le mien selon les DVDs qu'on veut voir ou les provisions qu'on a en notre possession… mais chaque soir, que ce soit dans son lit ou dans le mien, je peux m'endormir auprès d'elle et me dire enfin, _enfin_, que j'ai fait le bon choix.

De plus, Albus brille par son absence, en ce moment… je peux avouer que je trouve ça particulièrement commode, puisque je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui dire au sujet de Rose et moi.

Enfin si, je sais ce que j'aimerais lui dire, à savoir que même si je n'en avais pas l'air, j'ai toujours été amoureux de sa cousine et qu'elle est la femme de ma vie et que je l'aimerai toujours, mais…

_Je ne sais pas ce que Rose veut._

C'est vrai, je ne veux pas tout dire à son cousin et la gêner devant sa famille parce qu'elle sort avec Malefoy… ce qui, malgré la rédemption officielle de ma famille, reste toujours un sujet un peu délicat dans le monde sorcier. J'ai peur que Rose pense qu'elle a fait une erreur en parlant de moi à sa famille, et qu'elle me quitte en me disant que ce n'était qu'une illusion… alors que rien ne m'a jamais paru plus vrai que ce que je ressens pour elle.

…

Corben Dallas dégaine et tire dans un tas de monstres à l'écran, quand soudain Rose, blottie contre moi, se redresse légèrement.

-T'as revu Albus ? demande-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Je secoue la tête.

-Non, pas depuis la soirée de fiançailles, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, d'habitude il est tout le temps là… fait-elle, pensive.

Je remercie le ciel que ce ne soit pas le cas en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie de forcer Rose à expliquer notre relation à tout le monde alors que tout se passe tellement bien quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux…

-Donc tu ne lui as rien dit pour nous deux ?

Mon cœur s'arrête.

-Euh… eh bien, non, j'avoue d'une voix penaude.

Rose se cale à nouveau entre mes bras, les yeux fixés sur l'écran, mais je sens bien qu'elle est encore tendue. Je cherche un truc à dire.

-Tu… euh… tu veux changer de film ?

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je me déteste.

Rose ignore ma question.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? demande-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

Comment admettre que je ne me sens pas assez bien pour elle, et que sa famille (tous des _Potter_ et des _Weasley_, bon sang !) pensera sûrement pareil ? Comment lui dire sans flancher que j'ai la trouille qu'elle me laisser tomber parce que je suis un Malefoy ?

Elle se tortille à nouveau pour me regarder dans les yeux ses iris bleu sombre sont brillants, trop brillants.

-Est-ce que tu as l'intention de retourner avec Leila ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

Ses yeux me déconcentrent tellement que j'ai d'abord du mal à saisir le sens de sa question. Mais ensuite…

Quoi ?!

-De quoi tu parles ? je rétorque. Retourner avec Leila ? Moi ?

Rose hoche la tête, sa bouche bizarrement crispée.

Je suis abasourdi.

-Tu penses vraiment que… Tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, Rose ?

Rose bat des cils, dans un clignement sursaut. Je prends son visage dans mes mains, calant gentiment ses joues dans mes grandes paumes, et je plonge mon regard ardent dans le sien.

-Je t'aime, Rose Weasley, j'affirme d'une voix douce. Alors non, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner avec Leila, pas parce qu'elle ne veut plus de moi, mais parce que je me suis rendu compte grâce à toi que je n'ai jamais eu, jamais, le moindre sentiment amoureux pour elle. Parce que c'est toi, ma raison de vivre, depuis tout ce temps.

Je baisse d'un ton, pour finir dans un chuchotement.

-Et maintenant que je m'en suis enfin rendu compte et que je t'ai pour moi tout seul, tu as vraiment cru que je comptais te laisser filer ?

Rose m'offre un sourire timide et je l'embrasse tendrement mais elle se dégage après quelques secondes.

-Mais alors… pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Albus ? interroge-t-elle, perplexe.

Je me recule, frustré. Pourquoi veut-elle presser les choses, comme ça ? Je ne demande rien plus que de prévenir le monde entier, là tout de suite, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle décide qu'il est trop compliqué de sortir avec un Serpentard dont le nom de famille est Malefoy !

-Je… j'hésite.

-Pourquoi ? insiste-t-elle, ses grands yeux perçant mon âme.

-Parce que j'avais peur, voilà !

Elle écarquille les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

-Peur ? répète-t-elle. Peur de quoi ?

A mon tour de planter mon regard dans le sien.

-Rose, rappelle-moi comment je m'appelle, je commande fermement.

-Eh bien, Scorpius… répond-elle sans comprendre.

-Scorpius comment ? je précise impatiemment.

-Scorpius Malef-

Elle s'interrompt en comprenant où je veux en venir, et ses yeux se plissent.

-Tu as peur parce que tu es un Malefoy, et moi une Weasley, c'est ça ?

Elle semble blessée, j'ignore pourquoi.

-Ils ne vont pas te faire de mal, tu sais, fait-elle d'une petite voix en fronçant les sourcils.

Oh.

-Rose, Rose !

Elle détourne son regard et veut se lever, mais je la force à rester assise et à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas peur que ta famille me rejette ou me fasse du mal – après tout ils se sont montrés plus que civils à mon égard jusqu'à aujourd'hui -, j'ai peur que _toi_ tu me jettes !

Rose cligne des paupières.

-Comment ça ?

Je me lève, les bras agités autour de moi, faisant les cent pas devant le canapé où Rose suit mes mouvements des yeux d'un air inquiet.

-Tu sais ce que c'est de sortir avec un Malefoy, avec le fils de Drago Malefoy ? je m'emporte avec ce qui ressemble fortement à de la rage. Les gens passeront leur temps à te dire que tu es une folle d'aimer un Malefoy, que tu devrais aller voir ailleurs pour un gentil petit Gryffondor, que ta famille vaut mieux que ça…

Je monte d'un ton, presque hystérique.

-Et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai ! Tu vaux _vraiment_ mieux que ça, et la dernière chose que je veux pour toi, c'est que tu soies accusée de magie noire juste parce que tu t'appelles Malefoy, ou que tu doives expliquer à tes enfants qu'il ne faut pas écouter les gens qui les traitent de Mangemorts…

Ma voix faiblit.

-Tu mérites mieux, Rose Weasley, je conclus tristement. Beaucoup mieux.

Je tourne enfin mes yeux vers elle, mais son expression est loin de celle que j'attendais, gênée et peut-être horrifiée. En fait, elle a plutôt l'air choqué et ravi à la fois.

-Mes… enfants ? répète-t-elle.

Je me fige. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai parlé d'enfants ?

Merde.

C'était pas censé sortir avant…

Eh bien, au moins trois ou quatre ans.

Mais alors que je suis sous le choc (quel imbécile, quand même !), Rose se lève du canapé et attire mon visage à elle pour m'embrasser violemment.

Même mon esprit remarquable ne peut plus fonctionner correctement quand Rose Weasley a ses lèvres contre les miennes, alors je n'essaye même pas et je lui rends son baiser avec fougue. Mes mains courent sous son t-shirt, impatientes de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, mais au même moment Rose se détache de moi. Son sourire me réchauffe quelque part au niveau de ma poitrine.

-Maintenant, Scorpius Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux en insistant sur mon nom de famille, tu vas pouvoir aller prévenir mon cousin que nous sommes romantiquement engagés, parce que moi non plus je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ton nom de famille.

Sa voix est ferme, ses yeux étincellent de plaisir. Je la contemple un instant, magnifique et souriante dans mes bras, et soudain j'ai pris ma décision. Je dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres amusées, et je transplane.

Il est plus que temps que je dise à mon meilleur ami que j'aime sa cousine à la folie.

…

Je réapparais en bas de l'immeuble d'Albus, reprenant difficilement mon souffle pour dissiper la sensation désagréable du transplanage, juste avant de foncer dans le hall pour gravir les marches des trois étages quatre à quatre.

Je ne suis pas sûr que la famille de Rose sera complètement cool avec le fait que je sorte avec leur petite Rose adorée, loin de là, mais je me dis que si Rose pense qu'elle peut passer outre… alors je dois lui faire confiance.

Et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait confiance à quelqu'un comme ça, confiance pour ne pas me briser le cœur, pour ne pas me blesser irrévocablement, que je me sens bizarrement bien, bizarrement _libre_… et le fait de savoir que cette personne en charge de mon cœur n'est autre que Rose Weasley me donne envie de sauter partout en criant mon bonheur.

Je sonne à la porte d'Albus.

La nervosité m'a déserté seul reste le désir d'avoir Rose avec moi pour toujours… et si je veux que ce souhait devienne réalité, ce que je fais en ce moment est indispensable.

Pas de réponse, mais Albus a toujours eu le sommeil lourd… Impatient, je frappe violemment contre le battant, cognant de toutes mes forces pour qu'il se réveille et vienne m'ouvrir.

Le battant résonne finalement avec un cliquetis de verrou, et la porte s'ouvre sur un Albus échevelé, les hanches entourées dans un drap froissé. Il sourit en m'apercevant.

-Scorpius, mon vieux ? fait-il d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu dormais encore ? je m'étonne en voyant le drap qu'il tient d'une main prudente. Mais il est quatre heures de l'après-midi !

Albus tousse d'un air gêné.

-Eh bien, pas exactement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oh.

Je me retiens de jeter un coup d'œil pour apercevoir la nouvelle conquête d'Albus, et concentre mon regard sur ses yeux verts, remplis de questionnement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Scorp' ? demande-t-il d'un ton amical en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Eh bien je…

Je prends une grande inspiration.

-JsorveccousineRoseWeasleyejl'aimeàfolie.

Albus fronce les sourcils, amusé.

-Euh… excuse-moi ? fait-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Albus ? demande une voix tandis que je tente de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

-Je sors avec Rose, je lâche dans un seul souffle.

Je vois les yeux d'Albus s'écarquiller, mais quand il va ouvrir la bouche une main se pose sur son épaule.

-Qui est-ce ? j'entends.

Un joli visage en forme de cœur se glisse derrière lui et deux grands yeux noirs croisent les miens.

-Oh, bonjour, Scorpius, fait la jeune femme.

C'est à mon tour de tomber des nues.

-C'est la… la fille d'il y a trois semaines ! je balbutie.

C'est impossible. Albus ne sort jamais avec une fille plus de… eh bien, Albus ne sort _jamais_ vraiment avec une fille !

-Mona, rappelle-t-elle obligeamment avec un grand sourire.

Albus est toujours sous le choc.

-Rose, murmure-t-il.

-Tu étais sérieux ?

Je suis effaré. Se pourrait-il vraiment qu'Albus Potter soit tombé amoureux ?

-Ma cousine, continue-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Mona dépose un petit baiser dans le cou d'Albus.

-Eh bien, je vais vous laisser à votre analyse sentimentale, je crois…

Elle disparaît de mon champ de vision je reporte mon attention sur Albus.

-Tu… avec _Rose_ ?

Je hoche la tête. Son visage se durcit.

-J'espère qu'elle n'est pas ton rebound, fait-il soudain d'un ton menaçant. Elle mérite mieux que ça.

-Bien sûr que non, je proteste précipitamment, je suis fou amoureux d'elle, j'ai été fou d'elle pendant des années à Poudlard et puis après je crois que j'ai essayé d'effacer mes sentiments et apparemment ça a plutôt bien marché, mais la voix m'a fait chier et maintenant je me rappelle de tout, et je suis complètement fou de Rose et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle !

J'ai sorti ma phrase d'une seule traite, sans respirer, et Albus me fixe d'un air sceptique pendant une ou deux secondes, avant de se détendre.

-Écoute, tant que tu es sûr de toi, moi je suis cool avec ça, dit-il avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai ? je me réjouis.

-Oui, évidemment, fait-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour elle à Poudlard, ajoute-t-il d'un ton amusé. J'étais d'ailleurs sidéré que tu ne tentes pas ta chance, vu les regards qu'elle te lançait…

-Quoi ? Rose ? A _Poudlard_ ? je m'exclame.

Je me sens vraiment idiot, d'un seul coup. Albus s'esclaffe, railleur.

-Eh bien, je vois que vous avez encore des choses à vous dire, vous deux…

Je lui offre un sourire reconnaissant.

-Bon allez, va retrouver ta chérie, dit-il d'un ton paternaliste en agitant la main vers le couloir. Et dis-lui de ma part qu'elle aurait pu faire pire.

Je rigole doucement, et Albus referme la porte après un dernier sourire. Mais tandis que je m'éloigne déjà dans le couloir, j'entends un nouveau cliquetis et Albus crie derrière moi :

-Et n'oublie pas que si tu changes d'avis, c'est tout le clan Potter-Weasley qui te tombera dessus !

Mon cœur se gonfle de fierté Albus n'a jamais dit ça qu'aux petits amis de Rose qu'il aimait le plus.

Et rien que de savoir que le cadet Potter me juge digne de sa magnifique cousine, j'ai envie de chanter en sortant de l'immeuble.

Et, impatient d'aller retrouver ma Rose chérie, je transplane dans un « crack » prometteur.

**…**

**Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, n'hésite pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur! **

**À samedi prochain pour l'épilogue de cette histoire! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà, cher lecteur patient et indulgent, je t'offre le dernier chapitre de mon histoire, l'épilogue (quel plaisir de pouvoir écrire ce mot) qui, j'en suis navrée, sera un peu plus court que les autres... après tout c'est une conclusion, un résultat, un but enfin atteint après sept chapitres d'errances, d'hésitations et de doutes!**

**Mais malgré tout, cher lecteur, je suis on ne peut plus fière de pouvoir enfin te dire...**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**...**

Quand j'entre dans le café presque vide à cette heure matinale, je prends une grande inspiration et les odeurs mélangées du gâteau à la carotte, du café chaud et des croissants frais taquinent mes narines, provoquant un sourire involontaire mais comblé de ma part. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le fond de la salle, mais je ne vois personne, je dois être le premier.

Je m'approche du bar en enlevant mon manteau et me penche au-dessus du comptoir vers Marnie, qui prépare un lait de poule, ses yeux rieurs plissés dans un sourire accueillant.

-Thé pour tout le monde ? demande-t-elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me voit débarquer ici dans la matinée.

-Tu nous connais si bien, Marnie, je réponds avec un air fataliste.

-Ça arrive tout de suite, m'assure-t-elle en me tendant le panier de viennoiseries.

Leur fumet moelleux et beurré me met l'eau à la bouche et, d'un geste habitué, je lui prends la corbeille des mains.

-Tu es un ange, je la remercie avec un sourire.

Elle m'adresse un clin affectueux et retourne à son lait de poule pendant que je me dirige vers notre table habituelle, mon manteau plié sur un bras et la corbeille embaumante sur l'autre. Je m'asseois confortablement, et avant même que j'aie eu le temps de caler mon manteau contre la banquette à mes côtés, la petite sonnette du café retentit et je lève la tête juste à temps pour voir Albus et Mona rentrer, main dans la main.

Leurs visages s'illuminent quand ils m'aperçoivent, et ils se frayent un chemin parmi les tables jusqu'à moi, saluant chaleureusement Marnie au passage. Mona se glisse à mes côtés, Albus s'asseoit à côté d'elle, l'attirant contre lui tandis qu'elle s'abandonne à son contact dans un geste parfaitement naturel. Je réprime un sourire attendri.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons, tous les deux, je les taquine en prenant un croissant pour le porter à ma bouche.

Albus fronce les sourcils, faussement offensé, tandis que Mona s'esclaffe doucement.

-Nous ne sommes pas mignons, Scorpius, proteste Albus avec véhémence. Nous formons un couple sublime, la parfaite combinaison de la beauté physique et de la réussite intellectuelle, de l'apparence optimalement séduisante et des neurones brillamment fonctionnels…

Albus se penche en avant vers moi, ses yeux verts brillants de malice.

-Nous, Scorpius, fait-il en serrant Mona contre lui… sommes le prochain stade de l'évolution.

-Bah, mignons résume assez bien tout ça, je trouve, fait une voix derrière mon épaule.

Je sens mon rythme cardiaque accélerer et je me tourne vers la voix pour voir Rose, les joues rosies par le froid de l'extérieur et un plateau de thé calé sur les bras, qui me sourit largement.

-Désolée, je suis en retard, s'excuse-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit. J'ai dû…

-Décrocher ton écharpe qui s'était coincée dans la poignée de porte d'un restaurant chinois ? propose Albus.

-Recoudre l'ourlet de ta jupe, déchiré par les pointes agressives d'un parapluie errant ? je renchéris.

-Oh, oh, je sais, s'exclame à nouveau Albus en levant la main comme un écolier modèle, provoquant un regard blasé de Rose, amusée malgré elle. Rattraper ton chat qui s'était échappé dès que tu as ouvert la porte.

-Je n'ai pas de chat, rétorque Rose d'un ton vengeur.

Mona glousse, tapotant la poitrine d'Albus avec condescendance, mais ce dernier raidit le cou avec supériorité.

-Détail mineur, fait-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Rose lève les yeux au ciel et pose le plateau sur la table.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'appporte le thé pour me faire pardonner, explique-t-elle tandis que je lui tends un bras contre lequel elle se laisse aller pour s'installer sur la banquette, tout contre moi.

Elle enlève son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants, les installe à côté d'elle sur mon manteau, et me lance un regard.

-Tu as une miette de croissant au coin de la lèvre, Scorpius, annonce-t-elle tranquillement.

Albus ricane et je rougis, mais Rose s'est déjà occupée de décoller la miette coupable avec son index, et un léger baiser suit aussiôt sur mes lèvres. Albus prend la main de Mona pour cacher ses yeux et une grimace de dégoût, quand je lui rends son baiser avec vigueur.

-Pitié, pas devant moi ! gémit-il. Laissez-moi un peu de temps…

Rose dépose une ligne de baisers amusés le long de ma mâchoire, juste pour embêter Albus qui guigne entre les doigts de Mona, dont les boucles tressautent dans son rire inextinguible. Je frissonne intérieurement au contact des lèvres si douces de Rose, requérant chaque once de volonté encore présente en moi pour ne pas l'attirer à moi dans un baiser furieux.

-S'il-vous-plaît… supplie Albus d'une voix plaintive.

Rose lâche un petit rire contre mon oreille, y dépose un dernier baiser, et attrape sa tasse de thé pour en boire tranquillement une gorgée, son regard taquin encore fixé sur son cousin, qui renifle d'un air choqué.

-Je ne vous infligerais jamais ça, déclare-t-il en serrant néanmoins Mona contre son flanc.

-Ah non ? fait celle-ci en haussant un sourcil. Et moi, je peux ?

Albus n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle l'embrasse sur les lèvres dans un petit bruit mouillé. Elle se retire après une fraction de seconde, nous dévoilant les pommettes rosies d'Albus, qui secoue la tête comme pour s'éclarcir les pensées, tandis que Rose éclate de rire.

-Tu es censée être de mon côté, grommelle-t-il, contrôlant son trouble à grand-peine.

Mona attrape sa tasse à son tour et la porte à ses lèvres en lui lançant un regard de biais, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux noirs.

-Oh, non... Pas quand c'est tellement plus amusant de changer de camp, fait-elle avec un sourire félin en trempant ses lèvres dans son Earl Grey.

Rose s'appuie contre moi, un regard attendri sur son cousin, l'inébranlable Albus, encore tout rouge après le petit bisou de sa copine.

-Alors… c'est vraiment sérieux, vous deux ? demande-t-elle d'un ton calme.

Je regarde Albus, curieux d'entendre sa réponse, mais ce dernier se tourne vers Mona.

-Tu dirais quoi, toi ? C'est sérieux, entre nous ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas trop… fait Mona en haussant les épaules.

-Peut-être ? demande Albus.

-Peut-être bien.

-Nous sommes un couple sérieux, donc, résume Albus.

-Plutôt officiel, je dirais, précise Mona d'un ton sérieux.

-Alors nous sommes amoureux ?

Mona fait mine de réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

-Vaguement.

-Je sais, n'est-ce pas formidable ?

-Complètement ébouriffant.

-Et… sommes-nous viables ?

Mona se mord la lèvre, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours entre les yeux et la bouche d'Albus.

-Hypothétiquement, lâche-t-elle.

-Je suis d'accord, agrée Albus avec un hochement de tête entendu. Théoriquement, je dirais même.

-Possiblement.

-Probablement.

Il faudrait être un aveugle sans terminaisons nerveuses ou perception sensorielle d'aucune sorte pour ne pas sentir la tension crépiter entre eux. Rose et moi échangeons un regard amusé, mais Albus et Mona continuent leur échange sans nous prêter attention.

-Sûrement.

-Forcément.

-Absolument.

-_Fatalement_, termine Albus d'une voix rauque.

Mona et lui échangent un long regard intense, et pendant quelques secondes j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont juste se sauter dessus… mais à cet instant leurs regards se détachent l'un de l'autre et ils reportent leur attention sur Rose et moi, encore un petit peu sidérés mais foncièrement amusés par la tournure des évènements.

-Eh bien, fait soudain Albus d'un ton délibérément détaché, il apparaît après discussion que nous sommes effectivement en couple, amoureux, et dans l'intention de ne rien changer avant un bon petit moment.

Rose se blottit un peu plus contre moi.

-Génial, fait-elle d'un ton satisfait. Je commençais à me demander quand est-ce qu'il faudrait que je commence à m'occuper de toi, couz'.

Albus mord dans un croissant avant de l'agiter dans la direction de Rose dans un geste presque accusateur.

-Tu dis ça, chère cousine, lâche-t-il avec un sourire sardonique, mais c'est plutôt de ton Malefoy préféré que tu devrais t'occuper… surtout après qu'_Oncle Ron_ se sera occupé de _lui_.

Je manque de m'étrangler avec mon thé et Rose me tapote dans le dos en fusillant Albus du regard, qui lui rend un petit sourire suffisant.

-Merci, Albus, je dis t'un ton sarcastique quand je réussis à reprendre contenance. Comme c'est gentil de ta part.

-Oh, tu me connais, réplique ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Il faut que j'aide les gens, c'est dans ma nature.

Rose, à côté de moi, passe une main affectueuse dans mes cheveux tout en mimant à Albus le fait de lui trancher la gorge, et puis on change de sujet.

Je retiens un sourire.

Je ne crois pas avoir déjà été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

- THE END -

**...**

**Cher lecteur, c'est ici la fin des aventures de Scorpius et Rose (dans cette fic du moins, je n'exclus pas de continuer leur histoire plus tard dans une nouvelle fic)... ils ont failli ne pas y arriver, ces deux-là, alors tu penses si j'étais soulagée de pouvoir écrire THE END... ^^**

**C'était ma première fic à plusieurd chapitres, et je suis contente de ne m'en être pas trop mal sortie... qu'en penses-tu? Laisse une review, please!**

**Ça a été un honneur de partager cette aventure avec toi, et j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt pour en partager une autre!**


End file.
